Billie Jean
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Nouvelle en trois parties avec Bill et Ginny, ce qui m'a inspiré le titre "Bille Jean" (Bon Nevilli y est pour beaucoup aussi :D ). Trouverez-vous la cause de tout ce chaos? Rating M, prudes, homophobes, et extrémistes de tout poils, passez votre chemin. :) Disclaimer: tout est à JKR, je lui emprunte son univers et ses personnages, les lieux etc pour rêver un peu plus loin.
1. Ginny et la poupée

**NOTA BENE:** il va vous paraitre étrange de retrouver les jumeaux, car chronologiquement normalement il en manque un. Néanmoins, je les aime trop pour coller au canon et laisser Fred pour mort. Je me suis permis quelques écarts pour mon plaisir. En espérant ne pas trop vous choquer. (ça c'est moins sur ; ) ) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les vacances d'avril commençaient bien pour Ginny. Les jumeaux étaient partis jouer au Quidditch avec Harry et Ron, Hermione les avait rejoints avec une pile de livres pour prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs. Arthur et Molly étaient sortis faire une course, Percy était bien évidemment enfermé dans sa chambre avec sa mystérieuse correspondance (qui n'avait rien de mystérieux, s'agissant de Miss Deauclaire, mais tout le monde laissait Percy penser qu'ils n'en savaient rien). Bill et Charlie n'étaient pas rentrés et ne viendraient probablement pas cette fois-ci. Bref, Ginny était seule dans la maison et elle comptait bien en profiter au maximum !

Pour commencer, rien de tel qu'un peu de ménage. Ginny s'étira sur son lit, et constata le désordre ambiant. Autour d'elle s'amoncelaient des tas de vêtements, des chaussures, des livres, quelques parchemins volants perdus, des figurines des Harpies inanimées, et au milieu de tout ça, Arnold le boursoufflet, qui bavait en ronflant doucement. La jeune Weasley secoua la tête, se gratta l'entrejambe et sortit de son lit. Elle enjamba le bazar, attrapa Arnold en passant et descendit à la cuisine où un copieux petit déjeuner l'attendait.

Le boursoufflet bailla, lui lécha l'oreille et sauta sur la table. Tout en mastiquant son pain-beurre-confiture, Ginny regardait l'ordre relatif qui régnait dans la cuisine. Molly avait rangé et nettoyé avant son départ puis elle jeta un œil à l'horloge de la maison, et constata que chacun était bien là où il l'avait annoncé la veille. Parfait, cette journée allait être parfaite !

Elle remonta et commença par trier les vêtements en deux piles distinctes, sales et propres. Elle envoya le sale à la lingerie, et lança un sort de rangement, « Compono », et finit le tout par un Recurvite. Sa chambre était resplendissante. Satisfaite, elle passa dans la chambre de Ron. Le chaos qui y régnait n'avait pas de nom, mais elle appliqua le même Compono, suivi d'un Recurvite et entra dans la chambre des jumeaux. Autant chez Ron, c'était juste le chaos, autant chez Fred et Georges, on sentait une certaine organisation du bazar. Espérant que leur rangement résisterait aux sorts, Ginny appliqua les deux mêmes qu'auparavant le rangement précaire résista et le reste se rangea et se nettoya correctement. La chambre de Charlie n'était pas fermée à clef, Ginny y pénétra donc sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre pour aérer, observa la pièce parfaitement ranger et se contenta d'un Recurvite pour ôter la poussière. Elle soupira. Que son frère lui manquait !

Elle se dirigea donc vers la carré de Bill, poussa la porte et aéra de la même façon. Un Compono s'avéra utile, les papiers éparpillés se trièrent et s'organisèrent en piles propres sur le bureau, les bibelots retrouvèrent leur place sur les étagères et le lit se secoua et se refit de lui même. Un Recurvite eu raison de la poussière ici aussi. Passant devant la chambre de ses parents, elle tendit la main vers la poignée puis se ravisa, connaissant Molly, la chambre devait être étincelante, nul besoin d'aller y farfouiller.

Elle retourna à sa chambre et ce faisant, trouva sur le sol, un objet qui n'y était pas quelques minutes auparavant. Personne n'était dans la maison, hormis Percy, mais Ginny l'aurait entendu s'il avait ouvert sa porte. Toujours est-il qu'une petite poupée enveloppée de bandelettes traînait à terre, Non loin de la porte de Bill, une petite momie jouet. Surprise, elle frappa à la porte de Percy.

\- « Quoi ! Je suis occupé avec des papiers très importants du...

\- Abrège et sors de ta tanière Percy, je connais ton laïus mais j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Quoi encore. Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seule ?

\- Regarde à terre. Tu vois quoi ?

\- Une poupée. Écoute j'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages, Gin', je suis occupé comme tu as pu comprendre et...

\- Mais arrête un peu ! Je viens de faire toutes les chambres, hormis la tienne et celle des parents. Il n'y a que toi et moi ici et quand j'ai fait la chambre des jumeaux, ça n'y était pas. J'ai fini par celle de Bill, je me suis retournée et elle était là. Je n'ai pas entendu ta porte, donc j'en conclue que ce n'est pas toi qui ais déposé ceci et puis, tu es bien trop vieux pour ces enfantillages.

\- J'en sais rien. Prends là et vas la jeter dans la chambre de Fred et Georges, ça doit être à eux, tu n'as pas fais attention c'est tout. »

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez. Ginny resta comme deux ronds de flans devant la porte, bouche bée et ne trouva rien d'autre à répliquer que « Deauclaire est pas encore ministre que je sache ! », phrase qui, une fois dite, lui paru pitoyable puisque Percy et Pénélope n'étaient plus ensemble depuis belle lurette. Qu'importe. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et enjamba la poupée, puis, ayant une intuition, elle se tourna et ramassa la poupée.

Aussitôt, une brume multicolore parsemée d'étoiles, comme lorsqu'on serre trop fort les paupières, apparut devant ses yeux. Elle se sentit tomber, puis une désagréable sensation de tiraillement, tel un crochet piqué dans son nombril lui donna la nausée. Un portoloin ! Elle repensa aussitôt au journal de Jedusor, puis à la Coupe de Feu qui avait mené Harry à Volde...celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et une angoisse la saisit. Puis ce fut le néant, elle ne se souvenait plus d'où elle venait, ni pourquoi tout tournoyait autour d'elle. Quand elle atterrit, elle fut abasourdie.

Où était-elle ? De grands murs blanchis à la chaux l'entouraient, le sol était lisse mais dur et froid. Néanmoins, il faisait bon dans la pièce. Elle se tourna un peu pour observer le lieu, le sol était blanc aussi. Une porte sur sa droite indiquait qu'il y avait une sortie, dans un coin, une cheminée d'angle, entourée de deux fauteuils et d'une petite table. Elle se tourna de l'autre coté. Une table longue encadrée de six chaises à l'assise de velours blanc, en bois clair. Puis elle leva le nez, un immense lustre de cristal pendait, reflétant au plafond des milliers d'étoiles multicolores provenant de la réfraction de la lumière émanant d'un globe blanc au sommet de l'œuvre de verroterie. Bien. Tout cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup...

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes gens, de son âge, à peu près 16 ans, qui se bécotaient joyeusement.

\- « Heeeey ! Y'a des chambres pour ça !

\- Justement, vois-tu le rideau derrière toi ? C'est ma chambre ! »

Non, Ginny ne l'avait pas vu, car comme le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau venait de le signaler, il était derrière elle. Confuse, elle s'excusa. La jeune femme qui ne cessait de l'embrasser lui fit signe de la tête de leur laisser le champ libre, mais le garçon leva la main. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et la blonde bouda en sortant de la pièce.

\- « Bon, à nous deux, jolie rousse ! Qui es-tu ?

\- Euuuuuh Mina. Mina Granger !

Le fait est qu'elle ne se souvenait que de son prénom, et elle sortit le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit. Quand au prénom, elle préférait garder le sien anonyme pour l'instant.

\- « Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans la chambre du préfet en chef de Poudlard ? Enfin la mienne quoi...

\- Poudlard ? Non c'est … c'est impossible, je connais les chambres des préfets et elle ne sont pas comme ça !

\- OK... je t'assure que si. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me mens. Ton visage m'est vaguement familier, pourtant il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu auparavant... Je m'appelle William, mais mes amis m'appellent Bill. Quoique pour toi, ça sera William.

\- Tu me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à me savoir qui... pourquoi tes cheveux sont noirs et gras, on dirait une teinture qui a raté...

\- Je t'explique vite fait... à Halloween, j'ai eu la bonne idée de me déguiser en Rogue, le prof de DCFM tu vois qui c'est ? Bien, le problème c'est que mon déguisement, ajouté au polynectar, il a vraiment pas apprécié... et m'a lancé un sort qui va me faire rester comme ça toute l'année, à moins que je trouve une fille qui m'aime pour ce que je suis « un gros nullard de Weasley qui se moque plus qu'il ne travaille » ce qui me fait doucement rire, car Leana que tu as vu m'aime et rien n'a changé... »

Ginny réfléchissait à toute vitesse, Weasley, ce nom lui était familier, mais comme une ombre qu'on aperçoit du coin de l'œil et qui disparaît, chaque fois qu'elle cherchait sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Tout lui paraissait étrange. Elle connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche et pourtant cette pièce lui était étrangère. Elle connaissait ce visage aux taches de rousseurs similaires aux siennes, mais sans pouvoir le situer. Elle angoissait et commençait à paniquer. Il la serra contre lui, et lui ordonna de respirer calmement tout en caressant ses cheveux. Il sentait bon, un mélange de cannelle, de cuir et de sable. Elle se calma et tenta de faire le point avec lui.

\- « Bien. Je résume, j'ai atterri ici sans savoir comment. Je crois te connaître, et toi de même mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Ni comment. On est à Poudlard dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. Ce qui est très étonnant. Tu es à Gryffondor ?

\- Gryffondor ? C'est quoi ça ? Non je suis à RubrumSphynx. Et il y a ArgentumSerpentis, NigraTeso et AuratusAquila...* Tu m'as l'air totalement perdu, je te propose pour l'instant de rester ici, je vais chercher à boire, à manger, en attendant repose toi. Tu peux aller dans ma chambre derrière le rideau et regarder dans mes livres si quelque chose peut t'aider. »

Elle hocha la tête. Le sol était vraiment dur sous elle et c'est avec joie qu'elle se releva. Mais trop vite, elle vacilla et William la rattrapa in extremis. Il était grand et ses muscles saillaient sous la robe de sorcier noire. Ce corps lui rappelait quelqu'un, contre qui elle s'était déjà lovée, mais le souvenir lui revenait de très loin et était si vague qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre. Il la mena à sa chambre et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis il quitta la pièce. Dès que la porte fut refermée, elle s'allongea et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le dénommé William revint avec des provisions et trouva sa chambre silencieux. Craignant qu'elle ne soit partie contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il posa le tout sur la grande table et écarta doucement le rideau. La jolie rousse dormait profondément sur le lit, en jeans et en t-shirt, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Qu'elle était jolie endormie comme ça. Il osa s'approcher et lui caressa doucement le front.

Il la laissa dormir et s'assit à son bureau pour étudier. Il n'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui.

\- « étude des moldus, septième année par Arthur Weasley ? C'est de ta famille ?

\- Oui c'est mon père. Il est calé dans le domaine. Tu le connais ?

\- Non, non j'ai lu son nom sur la tranche de ton livre surtout.

\- Oh. Je vois. Tu veux manger ? Boire ? »

Elle s'assit à table tandis qu'il sortait deux assiettes et des couverts, beaucoup de pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Elle mangea en silence, William la fixait d'un œil à la fois attendri et curieux. Arrivée au dessert, elle s'interrompit.

\- « Au fait, on est quand ? Parce qu'il fait presque nuit là...

\- On est en avril, il est 19h45.

\- Avril quand ?

\- Le 14...

\- EN QUELLE ANNÉE !?

\- 1988 pourquoi ? »

Ginny s'étouffa avec un raisin sec. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait fait un bond de presque 10 ans en arrière ! Et pourtant elle n'était pas redevenue enfant. Elle avait conservé ses formes de jeune adulte, ses cheveux mi-longs, ses habits aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas. Les retourneurs de temps avaient tous été détruits après qu'Hermione en ait eut un à l'école. Il n'existait pas, à sa connaissance, autre chose qui puisse provoquer ça.

\- « Tu as l'air étonnée... tu es « la fille qui vient du futur » pour nous prodiguer tes oracles ?

\- Non non, je crois que je me suis fait piéger par quelqu'un... mais je ne sais pas qui, ni comment. J'étais en 1997, oh et je me rappelle que je faisais du ménage !

\- Ah. bon. Je vais décider de te croire. Même si ça me paraît bien irréel. »

Elle lui demanda si il était possible de visiter le château. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son dessert, silencieusement, William débarrassa la table d'un claquement de doigts et lui tendit son bras, en parfait gentleman. Il la guida dans les couloirs blanchis à la chaux, lui expliqua chaque salle, chaque pièce, chaque recoin. Ginny appréciait la compagnie de William, - _Tu peux m'appeler Bill maintenant, tu sais!_ \- et lui tenait la main comme si elle avait peur de se perdre. En effet, c'était une crainte qui la tenaillait, car ce Poudlard-ci n'avait rien à voir avec « son » Poudlard, les couloirs étaient grands et éclairés, tout était clair et droit, pas de couloirs sinueux, pas d'escaliers mouvants non plus. Elle avait donc été déplacée dans le temps et dans l'espace. Tout était si troublant. La chaleur de la main de Bill était agréable et rassurante pour la jolie rousse.

Elle le regardait régulièrement de biais, observant ce profil franc, sa peau blanche maculée de tâches de son, et ses cheveux noirs teints aux reflets légèrement roux. Il était si parfait, presque son jumeau, qu'elle se voyait tout à fait finir ses jours avec lui, n'était-ce ce léger problème de déplacement spatio-temporel.

Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres quand au détour d'un couloir, ils rencontrèrent un obstacle, nommé Pebbles, qui leur jeta des pierres, des feuilles d'arbres et de la peinture blanche. Bill lui expliqua que Pebbles était un esprit frappeur espiègle _– comme Peeves ! -_ qui veillait à ce que l'ordre règne au château _– ah non pas comme Peeves alors ! -_ et dès lors que le couvre-feu était en place, il pourchassait les élèves. Comme Bill était Préfet, il avait la chance de ne pas être poursuivi par l'esprit, mais simplement canardé d'objets hétéroclites. Essoufflés et pleurant de rire, Bill et Ginny, toujours main dans la main, regagnèrent les appartements préfectoraux.

\- « La salle de bain est à toi, je te laisse te changer et te nettoyer la peinture que tu as sur le visage. Il y a des serviettes dans le petit placard, et tu peux évidemment utiliser tout ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Merci Bill, c'est gentil. Mais j'espère pourvoir rentrer chez moi bientôt !

\- Tu compte rentrer ce soir, dans cet état ? Ta famille risque de beaucoup rire en te voyant.

\- OK, t'as gagné, je vais me doucher ! »

Elle entra avec délice sous la douche, se défit de la peinture qui la maculait, puis d'un coup de baguette arrangea ses vêtements, eux aussi tachés de blanc. Avant de se rhabiller, elle se mira dans l'immense glace qui couvrait tout le mur du fond. Son corps n'avait subit aucune transformation dans ce Poudlard, elle palpa ses seins, doux et ronds, dont les taches de rousseurs égayaient la blancheur. Une idée lui vint. Elle ne resterait pas, elle avait bien vu cette blonde au tout début, mais et alors, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu, elle trouverait bien le moyen de rentrer le lendemain ! Elle se regarda nue une minute de plus puis s'habilla. La nuit risquait d'être mitigée si elle devait dormir avec son jeans serré et son t-shirt Babbity Lapina*. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas prêté attention à ce détail et se sentit un peu gênée d'avoir un habit si enfantin à presque 17 ans. Mais ce haut était vieux, un peu trop petit et parfait pour le ménage, ce qui, ne l'oublions pas, sa tâche première de la journée.

De retour dans la pièce principale, elle trouva Bill le nez plongé dans son livre sur les moldus. Quand il releva la tête, elle lui demanda si il avait un t-shirt à lui prêter pour la nuit. Il était plus grand et plus large d'épaules qu'elle, et le t-shirt lui faisait presque une chemise de nuit. Elle regarda le motif avec curiosité et éclata de rire, un cœur tout poilu*, ni plus ni moins. Il la rassura quand au t-shirt de Babbity, ils avaient de toute évidence les mêmes références. Il changea les draps et refit le lit. S'ensuivit aussitôt une bataille d'oreiller, les plumes volaient dans tous les sens et les rires éclataient et rebondissaient dans la pièce. Adossée au chambranle de la chambre, une silhouette blonde les observait, dès lors que Bill la vit, il arrêta son mouvement, bouche bée. La blondinette secoua la tête, dépitée, puis tourna les talons et claqua la porte en sortant. Chacun un oreiller à la main, ils se regardèrent un quart de seconde puis reprirent leur bataille en riant. Ginny se prit les pieds dans la descente de lit et s'écroula sur le lit essoufflée, Bill la rejoignit, l'encadrant appuyé sur ses bras.

\- « Bill... je ne m'appelle pas Mina, mais Ginny...

\- Je me doutais que ton prénom n'était pas Mina, mais j'attendais que tu aies assez confiance pour me le dire.

\- C'est qui la blonde ?

\- Léana, Une amie très proche, elle est à NigraTeso, ne t'en fais pas, elle aura oublié tout ça d'ici quelques temps. Tu seras déjà loin... »

Ginny ne répondit pas et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Bill, qui écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire. Il s'allongea sur le coté, Ginny contre son dos, appréciant la chaleur du garçon. Le sommeil commençait à les gagner. La jolie rousse se colla un peu plus et posa sa main sur le torse de Bill qui la recouvrit de la sienne et caressait distraitement les doigts fins.

\- « Bill ?

\- Hum ?...

\- Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je t'apprécie vraiment tu sais, j'aime bien ta présence... tu me montreras à quoi tu ressembles sans la teinture spéciale Rogue ?

\- Moi aussi, inconnue du futur, moi aussi ! »

Il s'étira pour atteindre sa table de chevet et attrapa un album photo. Il se tourna confortablement vers Ginny, et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage puis s'arrêta sur une photo. Deux rouquins identiques agitaient la main en tirant la langue, derrière eux, Bill, les cheveux mi-longs, d'un roux flamboyant similaire aux cheveux de Ginny imitait les oreilles de lapins derrière chacun des jumeaux.

\- « ça se sont mes frangins, Fred et Georges, et puis moi, tu vois, mes cheveux sont loin d'être noirs ! On était au lac, pas très loin d'ici, je t'y emmènerais demain. »

Il reposa l'album et se remit dos à Ginny, elle posa de nouveau sa main sur le torse de Bill et tous deux s'endormirent paisiblement.

Vers sept heures, Ginny s'éveilla et constata que Bill était parti. Au départ joyeuse, son humeur vira au noir devant son absence. Elle se leva, traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, se doucha et s'habilla dans la morosité.

La porte claqua et le cœur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- « Je t'ai ramené des vêtements qui devraient être à ta taille ! Je les ai empruntés à une amie d'ArgentumSerpentis, elle a le même gabarit que toi, et j'ai récupéré à manger en cuisine aussi, et de quoi faire quelques sandwiches. J'ai confier ma tâche de préfet-en-chef au préfet de la maison, comme ça, j'ai la journée pour toi, et on passera à la bibliothèque après manger du midi ! »

Le moral de Ginny remonta en flèche et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle essaya les habits et opta pour un pantalon de toile beige et un t-shirt bleu cyan. Étant donné qu'ils allaient marcher et visiter les alentours, elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner copieux, et Bill la mena vers la sortie. Ginny fut ébahie par la splendeur de la Grande Porte. Cette dernière était faite de bois blanc, finement ciselé, les montants semblaient tressés et de grandes fenêtres rondes amenaient la lumière extérieure, rendant le Hall chaleureux.

Ils marchèrent, tantôt main dans la main, tantôt se poussant et jouant, pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver à un petit chemin escarpé à flanc de falaise. Bill passa devant, en courant, et commença à grimper le chemin, Ginny derrière évitait pierres et mottes de terre, lancé par le jeune homme, et tentait de lui attraper une cheville de temps à autre. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir sa baguette pour le stupéfixié ou le saucissonné et passer devant lui. Perdue dans ses pensées elle se heurta à lui.

Il la rattrapa à l'instant où elle perdait l'équilibre et menaçait de chuter de la falaise, il la serra contre lui, son torse plaquer à son dos, le nez dans le chignon défait. Ginny rouvrit les yeux et put découvrir le paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à elle. Le lac en contrebas semblait turquoise, le soleil se levant derrière les montagnes tout au fond ajoutait quelques éclats de diamant. Elle apercevait en contrebas des arbres qui se miraient dans l'étendue d'eau. De temps à autres une créature sautait hors de l'eau, donnant vie au lac par ses remous et ses cercles d'ondes.

C'était si beau qu'elle ne savait que dire. Elle se tourna pour le regarder et compara intérieurement la couleur des yeux de Bill à celle du lac. Elle l'embrassa longuement, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme. Enfin, il attrapa sa main et la guida pour descendre le long de la falaise.

Dès qu'ils furent en bas, au bord de l'eau, entourés par les arbres, Bill commença à lancer des sorts de protection, de silence et d'invisibilité. Ginny constata que sa baguette possédait une pierre au bout de la garde, comme une épée. Sa protection faite, il installa une grande serviette au sol en guise de nappe et posa son sac empli de vivres dessus. Il plongea la main dans son sac tandis que Ginny s'asseyait et en sortit un bout de tissu qu'il lui jeta. Puis il se déshabilla et plongea à l'eau. Elle retournait le tissu dans tous les sens avant de comprendre qu'il lui avait récupéré un maillot de bain. Elle se changea à l'abri d'un arbre et sauta dans l'eau. Elle fut saisi par la fraîcheur de l'onde mais Bill ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, il l'embrassa, collant son corps chaud contre elle. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et d'un coup de rein passa les deux jambes autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, s'embrassant et profitant du soleil montant qui réchauffait leur peau. Puis ils nagèrent, jouant à s'éclabousser et à tenter de mettre l'autre sous l'eau. Le silence qui régnait, invitait à la détente et n'était troublé que par leur cris et leur voix. Ils firent une pause, durant laquelle Ginny questionna Bill sur l'utilité de la pierre sur sa baguette. Elle apprit donc que chaque pierre avait un atout magique et était rajoutée par le sorcier que la baguette avait choisi pour donner plus de puissance. Elle espérait secrètement ce souvenir de ce détail pour essayer sur sa propre baguette.

Une fois reposés, ils replongèrent avec délices dans le lac, faisant quelques brasses au soleil. L'eau était claire et semblait plus chaude qu'au premier bain. Tout invitait à la rêverie. Ginny se lova dans les bras de Bill, il se tenait debout dans l'eau mais elle ne pouvait toucher le sol de ses pieds, elle était trop petite. Elle s'agrippa à lui et du bout des pieds, commença à faire glisser le caleçon de bain qu'il portait. Il se mit à rougir violemment et commença à bégayer. Elle posa son doigts sur les lèvres tremblantes de Bill et battant des pieds, retira les bretelles de son maillot. Dès lors qu'il vit les seins libérés de la jeune fille, ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges. Malgré sa gène, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny pour l'aider à se maintenir dans l'eau sans couler, et elle put se débarrasser entièrement de son maillot. Dûment déshabillée, elle récupéra d'un plongeon leurs deux maillots et nagea jusqu'au bord pour les lancer à proximité de la nappe. Consciente de la Gène de Bill, elle se mis debout, l'eau lui arrivait aux genoux, caressa l'eau du bout des doigts en avançant jusqu'à ne plus avoir pieds, puis le rejoignit d'une ou deux brasses.

Il était toujours aussi rouge et ses mains dans l'eau semblaient indiquer qu'il cachait quelque chose. Ginny commença alors son petit jeu de séduction, regards appuyés, bout de langue qui caresse ses lèvres, petits grognements, et caresses sur le torse du bout des doigts. qu'importe qu'elle ondule de la croupe, il ne le verrait pas dans l'eau. Bill semblait apprécier malgré sa gène apparente. Elle revint se coller à lui et savoura la sensation de la tige qui durcissait contre son ventre.

\- « Bill, les protections que tu as lancées tout à l'heure, il y en avait bien une d'invisibilité ? - _il opina du chef-_ donc personne ne peut nous voir ?

\- C'est ça, même si tu es toute nue sur la berge.

\- On sort ? Je commence à avoir froid dans l'eau. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Il s'allongèrent tout deux sur la grande nappe, découvrant leur corps par de nombreuses caresses. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny s'assit sur les cuisses de Bill, et se mit à caresser distraitement la verge alanguie. Tout en devisant, elle caressait, palpait et jouait avec, tant est si bien que l'engin réagit de façon naturelle, il gonfla et se durcit. Gin' le regarda d'un air gourmand et s'allongea sur Bill, plongeant ses yeux dans l'océan des siens. Elle l'embrassa, glissant la langue entre les lèvres chaudes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, puis elles s'enroulèrent l'une à l'autre dans un ballet humide et doux. La jolie rousse se redressa pour détacher ses cheveux et secoua la tête, elle frotta son entre-jambe contre le chibre qui tentait de se dresser fièrement. Elle tira un gémissement à Bill qui l'excita copieusement. Elle commençait à se sentir humide et profita de l'instant pour poser ses deux mains sur le torse imberbe et s'empala délicatement sur le pieu tendu de désir. Elle se mit en appui sur ses genoux et releva ses cheveux. Voir Bill ainsi soumis à ses mouvements lui procurait un plaisir intense, elle aimait voir les yeux gourmands du jeune homme dévorer son corps.

Sans arrêter les mouvements de son bassin, appréciant la turgescence qui emplissait son intimité, elle se pencha en avant et colla sa bouche dans le cou de Bill. Sa langue dessina quelques arabesque sur la peau pâle avant de rejoindre les lèvres entrouvertes qui s'offrait à elle. Leur langue jouèrent ensemble quelques minutes, ne laissant s'échapper que quelques gémissements de plaisir.

Bill posa les mains sur les hanches, pour ralentir le mouvement et en vint à caresser les globes de chairs qui tressautaient devant son nez. Sa bouche quitta les lèvres délicates de Ginny pour se poser sur le téton durci, sa langue titilla la pointe ferme, faisant au passage frissonner la jolie rousse.

Gin' commençait à avoir mal aux cuisses, elle regarda Bill et plongea profondément ses yeux dans les siens, puis elle releva doucement la croupe jusqu'à n'avoir plus que le gland en elle. Son bassin fit quelques aller-retour puis elle se retira complètement. - _à ton tour_ – murmura-t-elle

Elle s'allongea contre lui, humide et chaude, un peu essoufflée, et caressa le corps en sueur du jeune homme, s'attardant sur un point sensible dur et gonflé.

Bill se leva et s'allongea dans son dos, délicatement il fit bouger la cuisse blanche et tavelée de Ginny puis caressa doucement le dos et le torse de celle-ci. En réponse aux caresses ainsi prodiguées, elle remua les fesses, se collant un peu plus au membre épais. Enfin Bill bougea et s'introduisit dans l'antre humide. Elle commença à se mouvoir en cadence, mais il la bloqua de la jambe. Puissamment, il besogna, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, s'aidant de ses mains, l'une sur un seins qu'il caressait et palpait avec tendresse, l'autre bien plus au sud sur le petit bourgeon prêt à éclore qu'il caressait et titillait selon les cris de la rouquine. Ginny se déplaça légèrement, de façon à ce qu'il la pénètre plus en profondeur et qu'ils puissent se regarder. Ce regard accéléra les choses, elle le sentit se durcir au plus haut point et sentit ses parois se rétracter rapidement. Au même instant, ils vinrent ensemble criant leur jouissance dans la bulle de protection que Bill avait créée. L'orgasme qui les secoua dura un long moment, les laissant pantelant de longues minutes.

Lorsqu'ils furent remis de leur émotions, ils attaquèrent le repas que Bill avait amené, replièrent la grande nappe et se rendirent à la bibliothèque rapidement. Il était près de quinze heures déjà et la bibliothèque, en temps de vacances, fermait à seize heures. Malgré toutes leurs recherches, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Dépités, ils retournèrent dans les appartements du « préfet en chef ». Pendant que Ginny prenait une douche bienvenue, Bill prépara un chocolat chaud, avec de la mousse de lait dessus.

Sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides, Ginny jeta un œil sur le canapé.

\- « Tiens, elle est sympa ta poupée momie ! Ça me dit quelque chose, mais impossible de me rappeler quoi. Cette foutue mémoire, ça m'énerve ! »

\- Quelle... »

Bill n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Ginny avait attrapé la poupée et s'était volatilisé sous ses yeux ébahis, dans un éclair de lumière éclatante. La poupée retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mou le laissant à ses interrogations. Ginny se sentit nauséeuse, comme la première fois, incapable de voir quoique ce soit autour d'elle. Désorientée, elle tenta de se mettre sur ses bras mais sa main rencontra une autre main. Ses hauts-le cœurs reprirent de plus belle, puis elle s'évanouit.

À suivre !

NOTES et RàR :

Babbity Lapina est un personnage du conte _«_ Babbitty Lapina et la Souche qui gloussait », le cœur tout poilu fait référence au conte « Le sorcier au cœur velu ». ces deux contes sont tirés du livre pour enfant sorcier « Les Contes de Beedle le Barde ».

RubrumSphynx = Sphynx Rouge ArgentumSerpentis = Serpent d'argent NigraTeso = Blaireau noir AuratusAquila = Aigle d'or . Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? C'est normal héhéhé, je ne me suis pas vraiment foulé pour ça.


	2. Bill à la rescousse

**NOTA BENE:** il va vous paraitre étrange de retrouver les jumeaux, car chronologiquement normalement il en manque un. Néanmoins, je les aime trop pour coller au canon et laisser Fred pour mort. Je me suis permis quelques écarts pour mon plaisir. En espérant ne pas trop vous choquer. (ça c'est moins sur ; ) ) Bonne lecture.

* * *

Percy était dans sa chambre, quelque peu excédé que sa peste de petite sœur l'ai dérangé pour aussi peu qu'une poupée qui traînait dans le couloir. Il se remit à son courrier très important, (un arrêté ministériel visant à restreindre la possibilité de commercialiser les graines magiques dans le monde des moldus) et soupira fortement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd dans le couloir. Décidément, même à 16 ans Ginny ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle toute seule, il fallait qu'elle monopolise l'attention.

Inquiété par le silence suivant le bruit, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte et au moment de crier à sa sœur quelque chose de désagréable, il se ravisa. Ginny était étendue sur le sol, la fameuse poupée dans la main. Il réfléchit rapidement. Hors de question qu'il touche à la poupée, Les jumeaux et les autres jouaient au Quidditch et de toutes façons, qu'auraient-il pu y faire. Charlie s'occupait de ses foutus dragons, et les parents étaient absents, il faudrait en outre leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment, chose qu'il serait incapable de faire puisqu'il ne connaissait ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. Il restait donc Bill. Mais oui, Bill était en Égypte et la poupée était une momie, tout se tenait.

Il s'apprêta à rédiger une missive pour lui envoyer un Hibou mais il avait peur que le temps ne lui manque. Il fit une courte prière à Merlin puis se concentra mentalement sur l'image de son frère et transplana.

Bill était à son bureau compilant les différents sorts et contre-sorts de la semaine qu'on lui avait rapporté. Ce n'était pas le coté le plus passionnant de son travail, mais il fallait s'y plier. Un « pop » sonore lui fit lever la tête et c'est, non sans surprise, qu'il vit Percy droit comme un I devant lui.

\- « Percy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Si tu veux me convaincre de revenir en Angleterre avec Fleur, c'est peine perdue. L'Égypte est bien plus passionnante et Fleur et les enfants sont ravis de vivre ici.

\- C'est Ginny ! Elle a et puis paf et bam, et voilà

\- Oh, Percy, là, je n'ai rien compris hormis Ginny...

\- Bon ! Pas le temps laisse un mot tu viens avec moi je t'expliquerais. »

Devant l'impatience de Percy, il obtempéra. De retour au Terrier, il dut courir derrière son cadet pour le suivre à l'étage. Au sol, il découvrit Ginny étendue et son cœur se serra. Il prit l'épaule de Percy et le força à lui faire face. Il eut de la difficulté à parler mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche tout de même.

\- « Percy, dis moi EXACTEMENT ce que tu as fait à notre sœur !

\- Riiien je n'ai rien fait ! J'étais dans ma chambre, elle m'a dérangé pour cette poupée momie, je lui ai dis de la remettre dans la chambre des jumeaux, parce qu'un machin pareil c'est forcément à eux. Et puis je suis retourné travailler, j'ai entendu un BOUM et je suis sorti je l'ai trouvé là.

\- Ça c'est passé quand exactement ?

\- Il y a quelques minutes, une quinzaine je dirais.

\- Tu... te … rends compte... qu'en QUINZE minutes sans surveillance elle aurait pu mourir ?

\- Je... je n'y avais pas pensé du tout, je t'ai appelé parce que la momie, l'Égypte tout ça, ça m'a rappelé à toi, donc j'ai transplané le plus vite possible. »

Bill renvoya Percy à « ses courriers plus importants que le bien-être de Ginny » et s'assit en tailleur devant sa sœur. Il caressait les cheveux roux de cette dernière réfléchissant à un moyen de la ramener. Il ne connaissait pas la poupée. Hormis le fait que ça soit une momie, rien n'indiquait la provenance de l'objet. Grand mal lui en prit, il attrapa la poupée par une bandelette qui dépassait. Aussitôt prit d'une nausée il la lâcha et tenta de se relever. Peine perdue, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'écroulait auprès de sa sœur. Il ne ressentit qu'un tiraillement au niveau du nombril en s'évanouissant.

Une voix le ramena à la conscience. Il se sentait marcher. Il s'arrêta brutalement.

\- « Bill ? Tu as l'air bizarre... pourquoi tu te regarde les mains et les jambes comme ça ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme un damné au milieu du couloir ? Peebles va nous surprendre et nous canarder avec je ne sais quoi ! Bill ? Tu m'entends ? Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai surpris...

\- STOP ! Attends, j'ai d'un coup très mal à la tête. Cherche pas à comprendre et dis moi quand on est, quel jour, quel mois, quelle année, et surtout dis moi où je suis et qui nous sommes.

\- Euh tu me fais peur là... on est en Avril, pendant les vacances, on doit être lundi. Pour l'année on est en 1988, comme tu peux le constater en regardant autour de toi, nous sommes à Poudlard dans l'aile des préfets, là, tu vois au mur, c'est toi, enfin, avec les cheveux roux, pas noir Rogue. Et Je suis Leana, et toi tu es Bill. Il se passe quoi ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste mal au crâne et j'ai eu une absence. Donc tu disais ? »

Il la laissa jaser à propos de ses amies et de « qui sortait avec qui et même qu'ils ont sûrement fait la chose dans un placard » et la suivait dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une porte. Une petite affichette placardée sur la porte indiquait « William Arthur Weasley, préfet en Chef, RubrumSphynx »

Soudain un éclair lui passa devant les yeux, il se rappelait qui il était ici, un flot de souvenirs assaillit son esprit et ses anciens souvenirs furent rasés. Il attrapa Leana par la taille, et l'embrassa soudainement. Elle en eut l'air ravi et lui rendit son baiser par centaine alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

\- « Heeeeeey ! Y'a des chambres pour ça !

Bill sursauta mais garda sa contenance. Un joli brin de fille, rousse et probablement du même âge que lui était assise à terre, et regardait partout d'un air perdu.

\- « Justement, vois-tu le rideau derrière toi ? C'est ma chambre ! »

Elle se retourna, s'excusa et acquiesça. Bill se tourna vers Leana et lui demanda par un murmure si elle connaissait la rouquine. Elle lui répondit par la négative. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et lui pria de quitter les lieux, il devait absolument savoir ce qui se tramait ici. Alors qu'elle allait lui intimer de quitter la pièce pour la laisser, Bill et elle, faire des choses peu recommandables, Bill lui colla l'index sur la bouche et la poussa dans le couloir. Une fois la porte refermée, Il s'enquit de son nom, Mina Granger, elle l'avait dit bien vite.

\- « Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans la chambre du préfet en chef de Poudlard ? Enfin la mienne quoi...

\- Poudlard ? Non c'est … c'est impossible, je connais les chambres des préfets et elle ne sont pas comme ça !

\- OK... je t'assure que si. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me mens. Ton visage m'est vaguement familier, pourtant il ne me semble pas t'avoir vu auparavant... Je m'appelle William, mais mes amis m'appellent Bill. Quoique pour toi, ça sera William.

\- Tu me rappelle quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à me savoir qui... pourquoi tes cheveux sont noirs et gras, on dirait une teinture qui a raté...

\- Je t'explique vite fait... à Halloween, j'ai eu la bonne idée de me déguiser en Rogue, le prof de DCFM tu vois qui c'est ? Bien, le problème c'est que mon déguisement, ajouté au polynectar, il a vraiment pas apprécié... et m'a lancé un sort qui va me faire rester comme ça toute l'année, à moins que je trouve une fille qui m'aime pour ce que je suis « un gros nullard de Weasley qui se moque plus qu'il ne travaille » ce qui me fait doucement rire, car Leana que tu as vu m'aime et rien n'a changé... »

Il la vit commencer à paniquer, il pouvait apercevoir les rouages tourner dans sa tête tandis qu'elle essayer de tout comprendre. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux il la serra contre lui et lui ordonna de respirer calmement. Il lui caressa les cheveux, elle sentait bon, un mélange de miel de cannelle et d'épices, une odeur qui réveillait en lui quelque chose sans qu'il ne puisse savoir quoi. Quand elle fut calmée, elle résuma sa situation et il lui expliqua et décrivit les différentes maison à Poudlard. L'heure du repas était proche, il lui proposa d'aller dans sa chambre pour regarder ses livres, peut-être qu'elle y trouverait quelque chose. Elle vacilla en se levant, il l'accompagna dans la chambre et quitta son appartement de préfet.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, il essayait de mettre en lumière ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se souvenait très bien de son mal de tête alors qu'il était avec Leana. Il était conscient que sa place n'était pas ici, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi. Arrivé à la cuisine, il demanda aux elfes de quoi faire un repas complet pour deux personnes. L'une des elfes le regarda et lui murmura « _Monsieur Weasley a fait une nouvelle conquête ?_ », il lui sourit et ne lui répondit pas il ne savait que répondre. Il réalisa qu'il avait encore des trous de mémoire.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, tout était silencieux. Il l'avait laissé sur le lit, en lui demandant de ne pas quitter la pièce, et il espérait qu'elle l'ai écouté. Il posa les affaires sur la table et jeta un œil dans la chambre elle n'avait pas bougé, à la seule différence qu'elle était à présent endormie du sommeil du juste, les cheveux étalées sur l'oreiller. Il l'a trouva magnifique, presque attirante avec son teint pâle, moucheté de tâches de son comme le sien, et ses cheveux roux ressemblant à des flammes statiques émanant de sa tête. Il lui caressa le front doucement et parti à son bureau pour se plonger dans le un livre de cours intitulé « Étude des moldus, septième année » que son père, Arthur, avait rédigé. Il en existait sept tomes, un pour chaque année d'étude à Poudlard. Il eut le temps de lire le chapitre sur « les inventions moldues et leurs utilités au cours du XIXème siècle » et de commencer celui sur « Vers une adaptation utile des entités moldus dans le monde magique ? » lorsqu'il commença à sentir une présence derrière lui, confirmée par une main posée sur son épaule.

\- « étude des moldus, septième année par Arthur Weasley ? C'est de ta famille ?

\- Oui c'est mon père. Il est calé dans le domaine. Tu le connais ?

\- Non, non j'ai lu son nom sur la tranche de ton livre surtout.

\- Oh. Je vois. Tu veux manger ? Boire ? »

Tandis qu'il lui posait ces questions, il mit la table et la regarda du coin de l'œil, elle s'était assis et paraissait soucieuse et pensive, et il ne la dérangea pas, se contentant de l'observer, mi-curieux et mi-amusé de s'imaginer les petits rouages dans la tête de la jolie rousse. Elle mangeait de bon appétit, et pourtant au milieu de son pain au raisin tenant lieu de dessert elle s'arrêta la bouche pleine.

\- « Au fait, on est quand ? Parce qu'il fait presque nuit là...

\- On est en avril, il est 19h45.

\- Avril quand ?

\- Le 14...

\- EN QUELLE ANNÉE !?

\- 1988 pourquoi ? »

Elle parut avaler de travers et Bill toussota de rire en voyant son air déconfit. Il se demandait, si elle était de la même époque que lui. Elle portait des vêtements classiques (un t-shirt Babbity, ça ne s'invente pas! Et un jean serré.), parlait de la même façon que lui, et pourtant l'évocation de l'année avait semblé la choquer. Venait-elle du passé ? Ou du futur ? Il trouvait tout ceci étrange, mais après tout, on est à Poudlard, lieux où bon nombre de choses sont étranges mais habituelles. Il se demandait aussi comment elle était arrivée ici, car sa chambre de préfet était fermée à clef quand il la quittait et cependant , il l'avait trouvé trônant au beau milieu. Néanmoins, il doutait qu'elle puisse venir du passé, il n'avait aucune raison de penser cela, seulement une intuition.

\- « Tu as l'air étonnée... tu es « la fille qui vient du futur » pour nous prodiguer tes oracles ?

\- Non non, je crois que je me suis fait piéger par quelqu'un... mais je ne sais pas qui, ni comment. J'étais en 1997, oh et je me rappelle que je faisais du ménage !

\- Ah. bon. Je vais décider de te croire. Même si ça me paraît bien irréel. »

Il attendait le moment propice à une visite du château, pour lui faire découvrir évidemment, mais aussi pour pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle, guetter ses réactions et peut-être même en apprendre davantage sur lui-même. Et, bien qu'il tentât de se le cacher, pour passer du temps avec elle, car au vu de ses réactions, il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle allait chercher à rentrer chez elle rapidement.

Elle le devança, lui demandant entre deux bouchées de pain au raisin, si il pouvait lui faire visiter le château. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée et il opina du chef. Dès qu'elle eu fini, il claqua des doigts pour débarrasser la table, et tenter de l'impressionner au passage, puis il lui tendit le bras, façon gentlemen, bras qu'elle prit avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel iceberg. Il la guida le longs des couloirs, s'arrêtant sur certains tableaux – _celui là, c'est Gwendolyn la fantasque là il s'agit des quatre fondateurs –_ et par la même occasion, lui raconta l'histoire de l'école, similaire en tout point à celle du Poudlard de Ginny, hormis les noms. Elle paraissait s'extasier sur chaque détail qu'il lui montrait, et il prenait plaisir à lui faire découvrir son lieu de résidence. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, vacances d'Avril obligent, hormis Peebles. Il lui expliqua donc qui était Peebles, un esprit frappeur espiègle, qui veillait néanmoins à ce que l'ordre règne dans le château. Elle fit la comparaison avec un certain Peeves, qui veillait pour sa part à ce que Poudlard soit un vrai capharnaüm. Peebles étant ce qu'il était, ils se retrouvèrent bombardés de petits cailloux, de craies humides, de peinture blanche et de boules de mousses vertes. Bill lui attrapa la main et se mit à courir en direction de ses appartements préfectoraux.

\- « La salle de bain est à toi, je te laisse te changer et te nettoyer la peinture que tu as sur le visage. Il y a des serviettes dans le petit placard, et tu peux évidemment utiliser tout ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Merci Bill, c'est gentil. Mais j'espère pourvoir rentrer chez moi bientôt !

\- Tu compte rentrer ce soir, dans cet état ? Ta famille risque de beaucoup rire en te voyant.

\- OK, t'as gagné, je vais me doucher ! »

Il entendit l'eau couler et vint à la fenêtre. Il tentait tout autant de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là que de comprendre son propre sentiment de malaise, de bizarrerie quand à la situation. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux rapidement, et changeant de perspective se regarda dans le reflet de la vitre. Que ses cheveux roux lui manquaient ! Pourtant, est-ce dû à la lumière de la pièce ou à son imagination, mais il avait l'impression que le noir « rogue » tendait à laisser place à une teinte plus rouge. Il secoua la tête de dépit, et soupira profondément puis investit un fauteuil confortable avec son livre sur les moldus. Il avait terminé son chapitre et allait entamer le suivant lorsqu'elle lui demanda un t-shirt pour la nuit. Il chercha une vieille relique, un souvenir de sa jeunesse, son fabuleux T-shirt avec un cœur poilu, tiré du conte qu'il aimait le plus entre ceux de Beedle le Barde. Par la même, il la rassura donc sur son t-shirt qu'elle trouvait enfantin avec la souche de Babbity dessus. Il trouvait ça plutôt mignon d'ailleurs, ce petit coté enfantin. Il replongea le nez dans son livre pendant qu'elle se changeait et éclata de rire en voyant le résultat. Le t-shirt lui faisait une parfaite chemise de nuit, arrivant à mi-cuisse. Il était large d'épaules et bien plus grand qu'elle. Il prit le temps de défaire le lit pour changer les draps, évacuant d'un claquement de doigts les anciens. Il attrapa l'oreiller pour remettre une taie et ne vit pas Ginny qui avait empoigné le second oreiller. Il reçut un coup sur le dos qui l'ébahit. Se relevant, il eut juste le temps de comprendre et agripper à son tour le repose-tête. Une bataille d'oreiller dans la chambre d'un préfet-en-chef, c'était une chose nouvelle à Poudlard. Les plumes volaient en tout sens et la bonne humeur les envahissaient. Dans leur folie enfantine, ils n'avaient pas tout de suite vu la jolie blonde adossée au chambranle de la chambre. Bill vit du coin de l'œil qu'on les observait et son cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Il resta sans rien dire, bouche bée en observant Leana. Elle secoua la tête d'un air désabusé puis tourna les talons. La porte claqua violemment. Bill n'avait pas bougé d'un puce et il put constater que Mina non plus. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un quart de seconde, puis la bataille reprit de plus belle. Mina se prit les pieds dans le couvre-lit et s'écroula sur le matelas toute essoufflée. Bill sauta sur le lit, encadrant la jeune fille en appui sur ses deux bras.

\- « Bill... je ne m'appelle pas Mina, mais Ginny...

\- Je me doutais que ton prénom n'était pas Mina, mais j'attendais que tu aies assez confiance pour me le dire.

\- C'est qui la blonde ?

\- Léana. Une amie très proche, elle est à NigraTeso, ne t'en fais pas, elle aura oublié tout ça d'ici quelques temps. Tu seras déjà loin... »

Il attendait une réponse, ou une réplique cinglante, mais pas qu'elle l'embrasse. Il en fut donc étonné et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le contact de ses lèvres était doux et tendre, il fut un tantinet déçu lorsqu'elle se retira. Il s'allongea sur le coté gauche du lit, sur le dos, puis le sommeil le gagnant, lui souhaita conne nuit et se tourna sur la gauche. Il sentit le corps chaud se coller à lui, deux globes de chairs s'écrasant doucement conte ses omoplates, il sourit. Elle passa un bras sur son torse et instinctivement, il caressa du bout des doigts la peau fine et douce de la petite main. Il parcourait les doigts, le dos, le poignet du bout de la pulpe, trouvant dans les caresses qu'il prodiguait un calme endormant.

\- « Bill ?

\- Hum ?...

\- Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je t'apprécie vraiment tu sais, j'aime bien ta présence... tu me montreras à quoi tu ressembles sans la teinture spéciale Rogue ?

\- Moi aussi, inconnue du futur, moi aussi ! »

En lui répondant, une idée lui vint. Il étira le bras et attrapa l'album photo qui restait toujours à proximité du lit, dans le tiroir de la table de chevet et commença à le feuilleter pour trouver une photo précise. Il voulait lui montrer cette photo là, car dessus, on pouvait y voir ses frangins, les jumeaux Fred et Georges et lui-même posté derrière. Les doubles rouquins tiraient la langues et agitaient les mains en guise de bonjour, et lui, les cheveux mi-longs, roux car la photo avait été prise avant Halloween dernier, s'amusait à faire des oreilles de lapin à ses frères. Il aimait cette photo car elle représentait le bonheur, la liberté, la joie et la fraternité. Il lui indiqua que la photo avait été prise près d'un lac, non loin de Poudlard. Demain il l'y emmènerait, c'était un joli coin, parfait pour un pique-nique, et une baignade si le temps s'y prêtait.

Il reposa l'album et se rallongea. Ginny reprit sa place contre lui, la main sur son torse et tous deux profitèrent du sommeil du juste.

Vers six heures et demi, il se réveilla et se leva. Après une toilette rapide et un habillage nécessaire, il attrapa un sac enchanté d'une extension invisible et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Les elfes l'accueillirent comme à chaque fois avec déférence et respect et courbés devant lui écoutèrent sa requête avec patience. Quand les victuailles furent prêtes, il les enfourna dans le sac et se dirigea dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le dortoir des ArgentumSerpentis. Il toqua trois fois vite puis trois fois lentement et enfin trois autres fois vite, à la porte du dortoir B. Une jeune fille menue lui répondit, assez sèchement que « merde Bill c'est pas une heure pour réveiller les gens pendant les vacances ! » puis s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il lui demanda quelques vêtements pour « sa nouvelle conquête » qui n'avait rien prévu de rechange, et comme il comptait l'emmener au lac, si elle avait un maillot de bain à lui prêter elle serait un amour et il lui revaudrait ça. En grommelant, la jeune fille sortit deux pantalons, un beige et un noir, deux t-shirts de couleurs vives (cyan et fushia) Un soutien-gorge et une paire de culottes, et pour finir, un maillot de bain, une pièce, qui ne lui plaisait plus. Le tout alla rejoindre le pique-nique dans le sac.

Bill la remercia un nombre incalculable de fois, et repartit en vadrouille dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, toqua et attendit la réponse. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui ouvrit.

\- « Salut Yann ! Je dois m'absenter pour la journée. Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre mes fonctions aujourd'hui ?

\- hu... grumpf... tu fais ch ! Mais c'est d'accord, seulement si je peux finir ma nuit. Il est sept heures, là... »

Bill sourit et reprit son chemin, il arriva à ses appartements et entendit l'eau couler puis s'éteindre. Un instant plus tard, Ginny sortait avec une tête de six pieds de long. Son visage s'éclaira d'un coup quand elle le vit, et rayonna de plus belle alors qu'il lui tendait les vêtements de rechange. Il lui expliqua le programme de la journée et elle se changea dans la salle de bain. Le t-shirt cyan et le pantalon beige lui allaient à ravir et Bill se surprit à penser qu'il était dommage qu'elle dusse repartir. Il sourit quand il la vit s'attacher les cheveux rapidement en tas à l'arrière du crâne et claqua des mains pour qu'un petit déjeuner apparaisse sur la table. Ils mangèrent copieusement en vu de la marche qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour accéder au lac.

En partant il la laissa s'émerveiller quelques instants sur la Grande Porte. Puis le pris la main pour la guider. Il y avait un bon quart d'heure de marche avant la dernière partie du trajet. Bill lui proposa un jeu de questions/réponses qui occupa la majeure partie du temps, ils apprirent à mieux se connaître. Puis il commença à la pousser gentiment, elle répondit, et tout du long, ils se poussèrent en riant et en s'amusant.

Le chemin escarpé apparu au tournant et il commença à grimper en courant, vite ralenti par la pente. Il commença alors à envoyer de petits cailloux, et des mottes de terre, parfois de la mousse à Ginny qui tentait de lui attraper une cheville. Quand la montée se fit trop raide, il remarqua qu'elle avait cesser de le taquiner et s'appliquait à grimper. Il connaissait bien le chemin et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois en haut. Elle devait être perdue dans ses pensées car, alors qu'il regardait le lac en contre-bas elle le heurta de plein fouet. Il eu juste le temps d'attraper sa main et de la ramener vers lui, elle avait manqué la chute de peu. Il la serra fort contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux, une odeur de cannelle l'envahit. Il sentait son dos contre son torse et resserra encore un peu l'étreinte. Il appréciait le moment à sa juste valeur, le soleil se levait à peine, passant derrière les montagnes au fond, et se reflétant paresseusement sur le lac turquoise. On eut dit un bijou dans son écrin. L'onde paisible était de temps à autre troublée par une créature qui s'ébattait. Il baissa légèrement le regard et s'aperçut vide que Ginny était bouche bée devant le spectacle. Elle surprit son regard et se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans son regard. Il s'apprêta à parler mais elle colla délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et lui fit serrer plus fort Ginny entre ses bras. Il la sentit glisser sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne, en faisant en jouer l'extrémité. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant précieux qu'il vivait.

Enfin il prit sa petite main et la guida pour descendre le long de la falaise. Il se sentait sur un nuage, l'esprit vidé et le cœur comblé de bonheur. Elle était parfaite. Arrivés en bas, il se dépêcha de procéder au placement de sorts de protection, d'invisibilité et d'insonorisation de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés. Il remarqua que Ginny fixait sa baguette magique avec stupeur, mais ne s'arrêta pas sur ce détail et étendit les sorts assez loin sur l'eau. Une fois son œuvre magique réalisée, il plongea la main dans son sac, en sortit une nappe qu'il étendit, puis sortit la nourriture, dûment enfermée dans différents petits sacs étanches, Les Elfes à Poudlard étaient très doués pour conserver les aliments et les protéger. Il mit la main une autre fois dans le sac et jeta le maillot à Ginny qui le tourna dans tous les sens avec un signe d'incompréhension visible sur son visage. Il se changea devant elle, il avait prévu le coup et portait déjà son propre maillot, et s'empressa de plonger dans l'eau. Plus vite on y était, plus vite on s'habituait à la presque fraîcheur. Ginny avait enfin compris et il la regarda se cacher derrière les arbres pour se changer. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et sembla saisie par la fraîcheur relative du lac, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en plaindre, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres et collant son corps contre le sien, dont le contact plus frais le fit frissonner. Il la tenait par la taille et elle agrippa à son cou et passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Bill aurait souhaité que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, profitant du soleil qui montait et réchauffait leurs peaux, mais Ginny l'éclaboussa et tout deux s'amusèrent un moment à nager, jouer dans l'eau et tenter de mettre l'autre sous l'onde. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il la regardait sourire et bouger et se sentait empli de félicité. Il l'appréciait de plus en plus, cette « inconnue du futur ». la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, il se rapprocha du bord et prenant appui sur un rocher avec ses coudes, il s'allongea dans l'eau peu profonde. Ginny le rejoignit rapidement et s'allongea contre lui.

\- « Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué sur ta baguette qu'il y avait une gemme bleue. C'est décoratif ?

\- Haha non, non. C'est compliqué ce que tu me demande ! Tu as une baguette ? - _elle hocha la tête en guise de oui-_ eh bien, chaque baguette a sa propre puissance et on rajoute une pierre plus ou moins précieuse pour lui accorder un peu plus de magie, ou pour donner une spécialité à la magie. Euh... un exemple, celle de Leana possède une émeraude taillée en croix, elle lui confère plus de puissance sur les sorts de soins et de réparation. La mienne est une Adulaire arc-en-ciel, elle amène de la clarté dans les temps sombres et avertit de son rayonnement la proximité d'un danger. On choisit donc une pierre en fonction de ce qu'on souhaite faire dans le futur, et on ne choisit pas à la légère car une fois la gemme enchâssée, il n'est plus possible de l'ôter, elle est magiquement liée à la baguette. Certains cailloux ne sont pas compatible avec certaines baguettes.

\- Ouh là ! C'est compliqué en effet ! Et on le sait comment que ça n'est pas compatible ?

\- Ça c'est simple ! Tu pose ta baguette sur une table, tu pose la pierre tout contre et tu te baisse.

\- Pourquoi se baisser ?

\- Parce que s'il y a incompatibilité, la pierre est éjectée assez violemment ! »

Il éclata de rire et lui raconta qu'au départ, il voulait ajouté une Opaline à sa baguette et que leur mère dans la cuisine avait reçu la pierre dans l'épaule qui lui avait causé une belle bosse. Son courroux avait été de courte durée, mais c'était le genre de souvenir qui se racontait encore et toujours aux repas de famille.

Une fois reposés, ils se remirent à nager au soleil, beaucoup plus calmement, profitant pleinement de l'environnement silencieux, à peine troublé par le chant des oiseaux et par le clapotis sur les rochers. Bill nageait les yeux fermés, laissant ses autres sens s'aiguiser. Il s'arrêta de nager et posa les pieds au fond de l'eau, celle-ci lui arrivait un peu en dessous des épaules. Il faisait face aux montagnes lointaines, et face au soleil. Ginny le rejoignit rapidement et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Il nota, en riant qu'elle n'avait pas pied. Bien trop petite pour toucher le sol, il lui fallait de l'aide pour rester immobile dans l'eau mais il trouvait ça bien trop amusant de la voir remuer pour se maintenir pour l'aider. Elle agrippa aux épaules larges de Bill et il sentit les pieds de Ginny se poser sur ses hanches. Aussitôt il perçut le rougissement de ses joues par la chaleur qui couvrait ses pommettes, il voulut protester mais elle posa son index sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Son maillot était sur ses chevilles à présent, et il la vit s'éloigner de lui, battre de des pieds et se défaire des bretelles de son maillot. Ses joues s'empourprèrent encore plus à la vue des seins ainsi libérés de la jolie rousse. Si rond et si sphériques, humides de l'eau qui les entouraient, quelques gouttes perlant sur la peau blanche et tachetée de Ginny, cela le mit en émoi de plus belle et réveilla quelque peu son se sentait assez gêné, mais malgré tout, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ginny pour l'aider à se maintenir dans l'eau, qu'elle puisse ôter son maillot sans couler. Il la lâcha quand elle se mit à gigoter et elle plongea. Il la vit ressortir de l'eau telle une nymphe ou une Selkie et cela ne calma en rien ses ardeurs. Elle semblait sentir son embarras, puisqu'arrivée au bord et délestée des deux tissus, elle se mit debout et revint vers lui, les doigts caressant l'onde jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied. Elle le fixait du regard, même en le rejoignant d'une ou deux brasses. Les joues de Bill s'accordaient parfaitement à la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny, et à la sienne si la teinture n'avait pas été présente. D'instinct, tandis qu'elle était près de lui, il cacha son sexe des deux mains. C'était un geste idiot, puisqu'elle l'avait déshabillé et que l'eau dissimulait l'objet du délit. Il la regarda nager autour de lui, lui jetant des œillades équivoques, passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, parfois gémissant en glissant sa petite main sur son dos ou son torse. Il appréciait le spectacle auquel elle s'adonnait, il serait mentir de le dire autrement. Il lui ouvrit ses bras quand elle revint se coller à lui, enroulant une jambe autour de sa cuisse. La peau chaude du ventre de la rouquine enflammait sa verge durcie, et il luttait pour conserver une respiration normale.

\- « Bill, les protections que tu as lancées tout à l'heure, il y en avait bien une d'invisibilité ? - _il opina du chef-_ donc personne ne peut nous voir ?

\- C'est ça, même si tu es toute nue sur la berge.

\- On sort ? Je commence à avoir froid dans l'eau. »

Il la chopa par la taille et la lança dans l'eau comme un sac de patates en riant puis s'élança en nageant pour rejoindre le bord. Ils s'allongèrent sur la grande nappe, collés l'un à l'autre. L'un comme l'autre découvrait le corps accolé au sien par des caresses délicates. Il la dévorait des yeux, jamais depuis qu'il était à Poudlard il n'avait passé de moment en si charmante compagnie. Sa beauté, son rire et tout en elle sublimait n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes et Merlin sait qu'elles étaient nombreuses. Non qu'il se considéra comme un Dom Juan, comme disent les Moldus, mais simplement qu'il avait de la facilité à les charmer, ou qu'elles semblaient toutes attirées comme par un aimant. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait d'un calme olympien jusqu'à ce que Ginny vienne s'asseoir sur ses cuisses pour discuter. Elle plongea son regard noisettes dans le ciel et parlait de choses et d'autres, des différences entre « leur Poudlard » entre autre. Et ce faisant, ses doigts caressaient distraitement son torse, puis rencontrèrent sa verge, à présent alanguie par la discussion. Cette dernière réagit tout naturellement, se gonfla et se dressa lentement. Ginny la palpa un peu plus fort d'un air gourmand. Bill la regarda faire, appréciant le sort qu'il subissait. Il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de la rousse, et elle s'allongea sur lui, piquant un baiser sur ses lèvres et collant son ventre doux sur la tige gonflée. Il se laissa embrasser, jouant avec le bout de leur langue. Un « oh » de déception lui échappa lorsqu'elle se releva pour détacher ses cheveux, vite effacé par un « hum » de délectation alors que Ginny commençait à caresser de son intimité sa verge tendue. La sensation produite lui tira un gémissement, la chaleur et l'humidité qu'il pouvait constater lui remuait le bas-ventre, mais il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, de peur de froisser la magnifique rousse qui le chevauchait. Il gémit de nouveau et un pétillement de malice éclata dans les yeux de Ginny. Il la sentit onduler du postérieur, remarqua que sa verge si sensible ressentait l'entre-ouverture de l'antre chaud qu'il convoitait tant. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle faisait de même. Reposant ses mains sur le torse de Bill, elle suréleva un peu les fesses et s'empala sur le pieu gonflé de désir. Le contact de leur peau et de leur sexe arracha quelques soupirs bruyants à Bill, soupirs renforcés par la vue du corps sublime qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il lui murmura qu'elle était magnifique et la laissa prendre la tête des opérations. Il aimait la voir sur lui, le dominer de sa hauteur, il appréciait le regard gourmand, un peu pervers de Ginny. Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser chaque parcelle du corps d'albâtre, de le dévorer des yeux s'arrêtant malgré lui sur les deux globes de chairs parfaits qui se trémoussaient devant son regard.

Ginny s'allongea que lui, modifiant un peu la position, sans discontinuer les mouvements de son bassin, remplissant d'extase Bill qui se laisser faire. Du bout de la langue, elle l'embrassa dans le cou. Bill frissonnait sous les caresses de ce bout de langue taquin qui dessinait sur sa peau. Chacun de ces frissons descendaient le long de son dos et semblaient accentuer les battements de son cœur dans son sexe, rendant les frottements de plus en plus agréables. Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'elle glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, titillant de la pointe sa propre langue, elle le mordit doucement et lui soutira un gémissement de plaisir, sa verge se tendit de plus belle sous les assauts qu'il subissait de toutes parts. Il se sentait proche du gouffre du plaisir, et posa ses mains sur les hanches mouvantes pour ralentir le mouvements. Ginny céda à sa requête silencieuse et il en profita pour caresser les seins qui tressautaient devant son visage. Sa bouche quitta celle de Ginny, puis il se tordit pour la poser sur le téton dur et tendu, sa langue titilla la pointe ferme, délivrant un frisson conséquent à la rouquine. Il le mordit délicatement, amplifiant par la même le frisson qui la parcourait La jeune fille se releva un peu, et abîma son regard dans l'océan des yeux de Bill. Un sourire pervers passa sur le visage fin et tachetée puis elle se redressa petit à petit jusqu'à n'avoir plus que le gland dans l'entrée humide de son intimité. Elle joua quelques instant à sortir et rentrer le bout gonflé du membre de Bill, lui retirant au passage quelques grognements de plaisir. Elle se retira complètement et lui murmura – _à ton tour-_ puis s'allongea contre lui, humide et chaude, un peu essoufflée. Bill observait avec délice le corps en sueur de sa compagne de l'instant, appréciant le galbe de ses courbes douces. Les petites mains caressaient son corps délicatement, et s'attardèrent sur le membre turgescent. Il se décida à bouger et se colla au dos de Ginny. D'une main il écarta la jambe droite de la jeune fille, caressa longuement le dos et le torse de celle-ci, s'arrêtant un instant sur le globe de chair et sur la proéminence sensible qui le surplombait.

Elle remua des fesses tout contre lui, comprimant son sexe dilaté entre son ventre à lui et son dos à elle. Enfin, il bougea et s'introduisit dans la cavité tant désirée. La chaleur et l'humidité qui l'entourait le fit se durcir encore un peu plus. Ginny commença à bouger en rythme, mais Bill prenait les rênes, il la bloqua de la jambe et avec puissance, il débuta de longs aller-retour, il s'aida de ses mains, l'une sur les seins bombés, qu'il palpait et caressait avec douceur et l'autre sur le petit bourgeon si sensible situé bien plus au sud, prêt à éclore qu'il titillait selon les cris de la rouquine. Celle-ci se déplaça légèrement et il put la pénétrer plus profondément encore. Le premier profond coup de boutoir arracha un cri mêlant douleur, surprise et plaisir à Ginny et un frisson d'excitation presque malsaine parcourut Bill. Il continua de plus en plus fort, ses bourses tapant contre le postérieur rebondi, de plus en plus loin, arrachant de nouveaux cris de plaisir. Sa tige gonflée et dure était prisonnière de l'écrin doux et étroit, chaque mouvement portait son extase à son comble et chaque parcelle de sa verge repoussait les parois brûlantes et détrempées de la jeune fille. Du bout du doigt, il pressa le bouton de chair caché dans les plis de peau, et sentit que la jeune fille était sur le point d'exploser de jouissance, son gland palpitait au fond du terrier de chair il mis tout son cœur à son œuvre, elle se tourna de biais pour le regarder et l'embrasser et ce regard mit le feu aux poudres. La main de Ginny se referma sur le poignet qui se situait au plus bas de son anatomie, Bill plongea au plus profond de la grotte humide et délivra son flot de bonheur dans un cri rauque en chœur avec la voix plus fluette de la jeune femme. Leurs cris résonnèrent et rebondirent dans la bulle de protection que Bill avait dressée, et l'orgasme les secoua un assez long moment, les laissant pantelant et tremblant quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'ils furent remis de leur émotions, tout deux plongèrent dans le lac pour se rincer et délasser leurs corps fourbus. Ils se rhabillèrent et mangèrent ce que Bill avait amené. Ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre à la bibliothèque car il était près de quinze heures et en temps de congés, celle-ci fermait à seize heures. Quelques soient leurs recherches, ils ne trouvèrent rien quand à la situation de Ginny. Dépités, ils rentrèrent dans les appartements du « préfet-en-chef Weasley ». Bill s'occupa de faire un bon chocolat chaud comme sa mère savait si bien les faire, avec une mousse de lait épaisse dessus pendant que Ginny prenait une douche.

Il l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain et alors qu'il lui tendait une tasse fumante, elle regarda vers le canapé.

\- « Tiens, elle est sympa ta poupée momie ! Ça me dit quelque chose, mais impossible de me rappeler quoi. Cette foutue mémoire, ça m'énerve ! »

\- Quelle... »

Bill n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Ginny avait attrapé la poupée et s'était volatilisé sous ses yeux ébahis, dans un éclair de lumière éclatante. La poupée retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mou le laissant à ses interrogations.

\- « poupée... ? »

La poupée était au sol, une drôle de poupée de son en forme de momie, dans une pose glauque, tel un cadavre de défenestré. Il posa la tasse sur la table, et fit le tour de son appartement préfectoral. Ginny avait réussi un sacré tour de passe-passe. À n'en pas douter, elle était dans une des pièces secondaires. Il ouvrit la salle de bain avec un « aha ! » comme un frère découvre sa sœur lors d'une partie de cache-cache mais la déception lui fit seulement dire « oh. », dans la chambre, il ne trouva personne.

Revenant à la poupée, il s'assit sur le canapé. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis attrapa la poupée. Grand mal lui prit, il se sentit tirer par le nombril, tout autour de lui semblait s'écrouler et une pluie d'étoiles lumineuses lui obstrua la vue. Son estomac au bord des lèvres, il était à la limite du vomissement et la nausée lui donnait mal de crâne. Il perdit connaissance en quelques secondes pourtant et ce fut le noir total.

Il ouvrit les yeux en palpant le sol dur et froid. Une nouvelle pluie d'étoiles dansa violemment devant ses yeux, le forçant à les refermer aussitôt. Une petite main chaude et moite serra la sienne, il avait la nausée et serrait les dents pour la chasser. Lorsque la petite main en question se retira vivement, de nouveaux haut-le-corps le secouèrent et épuisé, il reposa la tête au sol, la fraîcheur l'apaisa un peu.

Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux, et un flot de souvenirs l'assaillit brutalement. Il se sentit défaillir, et son estomac n'en supporta pas plus. Après avoir rendu son repas précédent, il s'évanouit de nouveau.

À suivre !

NOTES et RàR :

*Babbity Lapina est un personnage du conte _«_ Babbitty Lapina et la Souche qui gloussait », le cœur tout poilu fait référence au conte « Le sorcier au cœur velu ». ces deux contes sont tirés du livre pour enfant sorcier « Les Contes de Beedle le Barde ».

RubrumSphynx = Sphynx Rouge

ArgentumSerpentis = Serpent d'argent

NigraTeso = Blaireau noir

AuratusAquila = Aigle d'or .

Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? C'est normal héhéhé, je ne me suis pas vraiment foulé pour ça.


	3. Un Drôle de Dénouement

À peine Percy avait-il refermé la porte de sa chambre qu'un bruit sourd, identique à celui que Ginny avait fait en chutant se fit entendre. Il poussa un long soupir d'agacement avant d'avoir un frisson de panique. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas arrivé ! Il ferma les yeux puis écouta autour de lui, la maison était parfaitement silencieuse. Ça n'était pas bon signe ça. Mais après tout, Bill l'avait renvoyé dans sa chambre avec pour ordre de ne pas en sortir. Il avait des choses à faire et puisque son aîné s'occupait de Ginny, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui traîner dans les pattes.

Plusieurs heures se passèrent sans que Percy ne sorte de sa chambre. Il commençait à sentir la faim le tenailler quand trois choses se passèrent simultanément.

La porte du Terrier s'ouvrit à la volée sur Molly et Arthur qui crièrent « Nous sommes rentrés » à la cantonade.

Ginny hurla suivit de près par Bill quelques secondes après, puis ce fut le silence.

Percy sortit consécutivement aux cris mais buta contre le pied de sa petite sœur évanouie et heurta la rambarde de la tête, provocant l'éclatement de son arcade sourcilière et projetant du sang tout autour de lui.

Un instant plus tard, Molly se ruait dans l'escalier et découvrait un spectacle peu commun. Bill et Ginny, allongés cote à cote sur le ventre, Bill en sang assis, des larmes plein le visage, les mains posées sur ses genoux, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Son sang de mère ne fit qu'un tour, elle pensa qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux, mais son instinct lui dictait le contraire. Elle inspira profondément, et s'assit sur la plus haute marche. Elle arborait son air pincé, celui qui indique la proximité d'une explosion de colère, et Percy sut qu'elle se contenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour rester un tant soit peu calme.

\- « Percy, voudrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'est cette mise en scène puérile ?

Il renifla bruyamment, et porta la main à sa tête. Il pleurait, de rage et de douleur, et de tristesse aussi, car il n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il avait entendu Bill chuter lourdement.

\- « Maman, ne touche pas la poupée, je suis sûr qu'elle est maudite ! Ginny faisait le ménage ce matin, elle a nettoyé toutes nos chambres sauf la vôtre, et puis elle est venue me voir pour me parler de la poupée. Je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas à moi, mais qu'elle n'avait qu'à la remettre dans la chambre des jumeaux, ça devait être à eux, et puis après j'ai entendu un bruit sourd et j'étais énervé parce que je rédigeais un courrier important pour le ministère, mais juste après, y'a eu un silence bizarre et je suis sorti et Ginny était étendue là. Alors j'ai paniqué, j'ai vu la poupée momie, j'ai pensé Égypte, Bill et j'ai transplané dans son bureau et je l'ai ramené et il m'a dit de retourner à mes affaires qu'il allait s'occuper de Ginny et je lui ai fait confiance et après je suis retourné à mon courrier et là quand vous êtes entrés, ils ont criés et je suis sorti et j'ai heurté un pied et je me suis cogné contre la rambarde. Je veux qu'ils reviennent Maman, j'ai mal et j'ai peur pour eux. »

Il avait à peine prit le temps de respirer pendant son monologue. Il inspira longuement et éclata en sanglots. Les larmes lui brûlaient les joues et les yeux. Les deux corps étaient entre Molly et Percy et elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il enjamba son frère et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Chaque regard vers Bill et Ginny lui était douloureux, il répéta à sa mère « _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ ». ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, Molly fixait ses enfants étendus, s'assurant qu'ils respiraient correctement.

Quand Percy fut calmé, Molly sortit sa baguette et lança un Recurvite pour nettoyer le sang. Elle envoya son patronus à une de ses amies qui travaillait à Sainte Mangouste et d'un sort de lévitation puissant, elle accompagna ses deux enfants inconscients dans leur lit respectif.

Lorsque Charlotte, l'amie de Molly arriva au Terrier, Arthur était au chevet des inconscients, passant d'une chambre à l'autre d'un pas silencieux, la mine renfrognée. Molly était en cuisine, passant ses nerfs sur la vaisselle et préparant le repas. Charlotte monta, et ausculta de sa baguette Ginny. Tout semblait normal mais la petite rousse paraissait épuisée. Elle fit la même constatation pour Bill et conseilla à Arthur de les laisser dormir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent d'eux même. Ils n'étaient pas dans un magicoma, ni dans un coma classique, simplement ils dormaient et il n'y avait rien à faire hormis les laisser se reposer. Bien sûr, il était possible de les réveiller, mais ils seraient éreintés et se rendormiraient dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Tous deux redescendirent à la cuisine pour informer Molly qui pestait devant ses gamelles. Arthur attrapa son balai et vola à basse altitude jusqu'au terrain où le reste du clan jouait au Quidditch, laissant Molly inviter Charlotte à se joindre à eux pour le repas.

Les enfants jouaient encore, volant au milieu des arbres. Arthur les prévint simplement qu'il fallait rentrer pour le repas. Il rentra en quatrième vitesse et proposa à Molly de manger dans le jardin. Il avait été dégnomé quelques jours avant et pour l'instant aucun gnome n'avait retrouvé le chemin pour revenir. Il fit voler deux grandes tables, attira les nappes, et quand les enfants arrivèrent, ils furent mis à contribution pour installer les couverts et autres accessoires et ustensiles nécessaires au repas.

Tout le monde à table s'était bien évidemment aperçu de l'absence de Ginny. Molly, Arthur, Percy et Charlotte étaient seuls au courant de la présence de Bill. Arthur se leva, fit tinter son verre d'un coup de fourchette et s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- « Bien. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Ginny est absente à table, elle se repose dans sa chambre et aucun de vous n'ira la voir pour l'instant. Que savez-vous des poupées en forme de momie ? »

Chacun regarda son voisin, doutant de la santé mentale du chef de famille, mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de savoir quoique ce soit à propos de cet objet. Et aucun d'eux n'eut l'envie de désobéir au vu des regards potentiellement dangereux d'Arthur et de Molly combinés. Il souhaita bon appétit à la tribu et se rassit, posant sa main sur celle de Molly. Il savait qu'elle était inquiète, profondément inquiète mais elle avait revêtu son masque de « maman », le masque souriant et rassurant de rigueur quand on avait à table cinq adolescents affamés par une matinée de sport et un autre complètement paniqué et silencieux.

Bien loin du repas, à l'étage du terrier, Ginny venait de s'éveiller. Elle s'étonna d'être dans son lit, elle avait des vertiges et des maux de tête. De peur d'avoir de nouvelles nausées, elle s'obligea à reste immobile, écoutant le moindre bruit. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et dès qu'elle put, elle se faufila sous la douche, qui la délassa et lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se demandait si Bill était lui aussi réveillé. Cette évocation lui donna une nouvelle nausée, plus faible cependant qu'auparavant. La douche avait aussi permis à son cerveau de faire le tri dans les aventures qu'elle avait vécues. Rien n'était logique, rien ne semblait réel et pourtant au fond d'elle, elle savait que tout s'était bel et bien passé.

De son coté, Bill n'avait plus ni vertiges, ni nausées, encore moins de mal de tête. Il se sentait bien réveillé et avait bien dormi, mais possédait une flemme impressionnante. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il était réveillé, mais il n'avait aucun désir de quitter son lit. Tout d'abord parce qu'une bonne partie de la famille ignorait sa présence, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas leur en faire part, et ensuite parce qu'il laissait vaquer ses pensées à leur bon vouloir. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Pour être exact, il ressassait ses souvenirs. Alors qu'il aurait du se sentir étrange, honteux ou accablé par les événements récents, il n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître dans le « Bill » de l'autre Poudlard. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait se souvenir dès à présent d'absolument tout, alors que lorsqu''il avait été tiré la-bas, il savait que ses souvenirs avaient disparu au profit de ceux du Bill qu'il avait incarné. Il voulait vraiment se sentir mal de ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais une part de lui niait toute implication. Il n'avait pas été lui-même, et il semblait que Ginny avait été dans le même cas. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne réussissait pas à considérer l'inceste dans son ensemble. Néanmoins, loin de vouloir s'enfuir du Terrier pour masquer ses angoisses, il rédigea une courte lettre pour son employeur, Gringotts Égypte, expliquant que sa petite sœur était gravement malade et qu'il souhaitait rester à son chevet de peur de ne pas la revoir. Il siffla discrètement Hermès, le hibou de Percy, lui attacha le parchemin à la patte en lui indiquant l'adresse puis le caressa en le remerciant avant de le lâcher.

Loin des préoccupations de Ginny et Bill, dans le jardin, autour de la grande table, Charlotte, Arthur et Molly devisaient gaiement à propos de l'anniversaire des jumeaux qui arrivait très rapidement, le mois suivant. Ils se forçaient tous deux à paraître enjoués et enthousiastes, cachant derrière cette façade de bonheur la crainte et les soucis relatifs à deux de leurs enfants. Les adolescents à leurs côtés parlaient Quidditch et farces, ne se préoccupant que peu des adultes. Par chance pour Ginny, Hermione avait tenu à faire un peu de vaisselle à la mode moldue pour s'occuper les mains, de fait que le ruissellement de l'eau de la douche avait été mêlé au bruit du robinet de cuisine.

Alors que Ginny retournait dans sa chambre pour s'allonger., Au jardin, les jumeaux, Ron, Harry et Hermione récupéraient leurs affaires et retournaient au terrain de Quidditch et Percy regagna sa chambre. Les adultes, eux, prenaient un jus de citrouille rafraîchissant sur le vieux canapé de la cuisine. Tandis que Molly et Charlotte réfléchissaient à propos de la « guérison » de Bill et de Ginny et des traitements possibles, Arthur, silencieux depuis un moment, poussa un grognement.

\- « C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qui pourrait en vouloir à Ginny !

\- Et Bill !

\- Non, Bill ne devait pas être visé, Percy est allé le chercher, je crois qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

\- À quoi penses-tu réellement, Papa Weasley ? »

Arthur sourit en entendant Mollynette l'appeler de la sorte, puis se réfugia dans ses pensées avant de rendre les armes face à sa femme qui le pressait de parler.

\- « Je ne pense à rien ni personne, mais il faut bien un coupable non ? Cette fichue poupée n'est pas arrivée là par hasard, ni seule ! Je doute que Percy soit capable d'une telle chose, ni aucun des autres de la maison, y compris le petit Potter et Miss Granger. C'est impossible à mes yeux. Enfin, je tacherais de me renseigner au ministère sans éveiller de soupçon. Il va sans dire que personne ne doit parler de ça.

\- Ne pas parler de quoi, Papa ? »

Les trois adultes sursautèrent de concert. Fred et Georges avaient encore une fois parlé en même temps, parfaitement synchronisés. Charlotte regarda Molly composer son masque « maman » à la perfection et observa Arthur perdre toute contenance et changer de couleur tandis que son regard oscillait entre les deux femmes et les jumeaux. Molly les invita à prendre place sur le fauteuil, elle passa un long moment à les fixer, cherchant ses mots. Fred et Georges souriaient et pouffaient en chuchotant, mais leur mère les interrompit rapidement.

\- « Suffit ! Puisque nous en sommes là, autant être clair et précis. Votre sœur a été victime d'une drôle d'aventure... Elle a trouvé une poupée momie devant une de vos chambres. Elle l'a touchée et s'est évanouie. Cela s'est passé ce matin. C'est Percy qui l'a trouvée inconsciente, il a fait le rapprochement avec la momie, l'Égypte et Bill et a transplané pour aller le chercher. »

Elle fut aussitôt interrompue par Fred qui s'écria quand à la présence de son frère qui n'avait pas été encore dévoilée.

\- « ça suffit ! Laissez-moi parler une bonne fois pour toute ! Bill est donc ici oui, MAIS vous n'allez pas le voir, vous ne les dérangez pas, vous ne faites rien ! Ils dorment tous deux et ont besoin de se reposer, Charlotte en attestera. Puisque je sais aussi que vous ne ferez rien de ce que je dis, comme d'habitude, attendez au moins qu'ils descendent d'eux même ici. On vous préviendra dès qu'ils seront parmi nous. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je peux vous assurer qu'on vous préviendra.

\- Votre mère a raison les jumeaux, laissez-les se reposer et attendez notre signal pour rappliquer ici tambour battant. Si vous me cherchez je serais dans mon atelier. Et par pitié n'en parlez pas aux autres ! »

Peine perdue, Fred et Georges attrapèrent leurs casques de Quidditch et se ruèrent en courant vers le terrain pour annoncer les nouvelles aux autres. Hermione était outrée et peinée qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à son amie, Harry et Ron voulaient absolument tester la poupée, tout comme les jumeaux. L'idée fut accueillie par les hurlements furieux de 'Mione qui ne trouvait ça pas drôle du tout. Intérieurement, la jeune Gryffondor se posait les mêmes questions qu'Arthur Weasley. Qui, pourquoi, comment, dans quel but... Elle profita de leur match pour se plonger dans ses livres, cherchant inlassablement une idée qui pourrait la mener sur la bonne voie.

Arthur cherchait dans son atelier un carton de décoration d'Halloween. Il avait déjà vu cette poupée, mais par crainte du courroux de Molly, il n'avait pipé mot. Cependant, il était tout à fait persuadé que la poupée moldu dont il se souvenait n'avait rien d'un objet magique. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée momie destinée à être accrochée à une fenêtre pour faire peur aux enfants. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il dénicha le carton sous une pile de vêtements moldus. Il l'ouvrit avec frénésie, déballa son contenu sur le sol et constata avec satisfaction que sa momie était toujours présente, et qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à celle trouvée auprès des enfants.

Molly et Charlotte discutaient et cherchaient de leur coté ce qui avait pu se produire. Elles s'étaient aperçu avec stupeur que personne n'avait récupéré la poupée. C'est donc avec un tisonnier que Molly embrocha la fameuse momie et l'enferma dans un sac doté d'une serrure enchantée. Savoir cette chose dûment neutraliser pour le moment la rassurait grandement. Avec les trublions qu'il y avait dans cette maison, une catastrophe était vite arrivée. Elle jeta un œil dans la chambre de Ginny, ainsi que celle de Bill. Les deux rouquins semblaient profondément endormis. Elle baissa les épaules, le regard larmoyant, serrant les paupières un instant pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Charlotte l'enlaça et la serra dans ses bras, la rassurant quand à l'état de santé de l'aîné et de la cadette de la fratrie. Elles retournèrent s'installer dans le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. La journée leur paraissait tirer en longueur. Mais Arthur brisa la monotonie de leur discussion en **** dans la pièce, une momie à la main.

\- « Molly! C'est pas de ma faute ! Je le savais !

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Eh bien, hum, tu sais ce vieux carton de jouet pour Halloween moldu ? J'ai craint en voyant la poupée à coté des enfants que ça vienne de là. Pourtant je savais que c'était un truc moldu, pas enchanté et planqué dans l'atelier, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser tu vois. Mais je l'ai trouvé, et je sais que ça n'est pas de ma faute. Bon, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis soulagé pour ça, pas pour les petits. Ils vont bien ?

\- Oui, ils dorment encore, on est allée récupérer la poupée enchantée, on l'a enfermée dans un sac magique. Hors de Portée des jumeaux. »

Arthur paraissait plus serein. Sa femme n'avait pas explosé de colère et avait pris les mesures nécessaires.

Mais Molly se trompait, Bill et Ginny ne dormaient pas. Ils avaient juste très bien joué la comédie pour échapper au millier de questions qui allait leur être posé dès qu'ils poseraient un pied à l'extérieur de leur chambre. Ginny écoutait d'une oreille les bruits dans le couloir pour faire semblant de dormir au cas où et relisait encore et encore un livre de contes moldus qu'Hermione lui avait offert l'année précédente. Bill lui avait les mains croisées sur la poitrine, les yeux rivés au plafond, ressassant et ruminant, attendant le moment fatidique où il lui faudrait sortir de son lit pour affronter la famille.

Ce moment là arriva vers vingt-et-une heure le soir même. Charlotte vint s'assurer de l'état de ses deux patients. Elle commença par Ginny, agitant sa baguette au dessus d'elle les yeux fermés.

\- « Ginny ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas ! Ta respiration et ton rythme cardiaque me le prouvent facilement. Voilà, les yeux ouverts, c'est mieux. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je sais aussi que tu as pris une douche, tu as les cheveux encore humide et tu sens le savon. Il va falloir descendre sous peu, sinon c'est Molly qui va monter te chercher et … enfin, tu connais ta mère quand elle est dans tous ses états ! Je te laisse tranquille, mais ne tarde pas à descendre. Je vais aller voir ton frère Bill. À tout à l'heure ! »

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à Bill, et encore moins au reste de la famille. Surtout qu'il y avait Harry et Hermione en vacances avec eux. Et elle ne s'imaginait pas un instant pouvoir raconter son aventure étrange devant Harry. Elle rougirait à coup sur, et perdrait ses moyens ! Tout en ronchonnant seule, elle s'extirpa de son lit et s'habilla lentement.

Charlotte pénétra dans la chambre de l'aîné des Weasley et n'eut pas besoin de s'assurer du réveil de celui-ci. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'approcha du lit. Elle lui tint à peu près le même discours qu'à Ginny , le pressant de descendre rapidement.

Bill soupira en regardant l'infirmière de Saint Mangouste sortir de sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, rejetant la couette en arrière. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains puis passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il entendait déjà sa mère lui dire : « il va falloir couper cette tignasse, William ! » et cela le fit sourire. Il ôta son caleçon, en attrapa un dans son armoire, puis il tendit l'oreille. Un bruit dans le couloir avait retenu son attention, celui de pieds nus sur le parquet. Il n'eut que le temps de se cacher en apposant le tissus devant son entre-jambe que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- « Bill ! Oh pardon je suis désolée. »

La jeune sœur détourna son regard et se mit face à la porte.

\- « ça va Gin' tu m'as déjà vu à poil quand on était petit. Et bien plus récemment aussi.

\- Oui, bon d'accord, mais ça me gêne quand même. Charlotte est passée te voir ? Oui ? Bien, moi aussi. Voilà, euh... comment dire... Maman va devenir folle si on lui raconte. Les autres aussi. On s'en tient à tout le reste, mais le … truc qui s'est passé, on n'en parle pas. Je t'en supplie. Ça me fout la nausée à chaque fois que j'y repense.

\- On s'en tient à ça, petite sœur, sans problème. Je serais ravi d'oublier tout ça. »

Ginny s'éclipsa de la pièce sans se retourner et attendit Bill dans le couloir. La confrontation avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Quand ils arrivèrent tout deux dans la cuisine, un silence plana un instant rapidement évacué par Fred et Georges qui les assaillirent de questions en tout genre. Molly mit un terme aux exclamations interrogatives des jumeaux puis leur servit le repas en leur ordonnant de manger.

Une fois repus, tout ce petit monde s'installa sur le canapé, Ginny s'assit à son endroit fétiche contre le bras du fauteuil, les fesses sur le tapis, Bill s'assit dans le fauteuil encadré par les jumeaux juchés sur les accoudoirs moelleux. Ron, Harry et Hermione coururent vers le canapé pour y prendre place, La jeune Gryffondor étalant ses jambes sur Ron et Harry confortablement, provoquant aussitôt à Ron un regard au plafond de dépit. Molly se tenait debout, les bras croisé, les lèvres pincées et le regard sombre. Arthur, derrière elle, avait posé sa grand main sur son épaule. Charlotte quand à elle, jeta un œil à la petite tribu et embrassa tout le monde, arguant qu'en l'était de santé parfait de ses malades elle pouvait à présent les laisser en famille.

Ginny prit une grande inspiration et commença a narrer son aventure. Elle détailla tout ce dont elle se souvenait : le ménage (chacun la remercia), puis la découverte de la poupée, Percy, l'évanouissement et le portoloin. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour respirer et Bill prit le relais. Il leur raconta comment Percy l'avait contacté et ramené au Terrier, Les sensations perçues du portoloin, si s'en était bien un. Puis il jeta un regard à Ginny, une main sur son épaule, elle hocha la tête et il continua. Il leur parla de « l'effacement progressif » de ses souvenirs, il avait commencé par se souvenir de tout et quelques instants après, il était l'autre Bill avec un goût amer dans la bouche, comme une chose importante dont on n'arrive pas à se souvenir, qui semble à la fois si près et si loin. Ginny acquiesça de la tête, signifiant aux autres qu'elle avait subi la même chose. Il termina en expliquant comment était le Poudlard de là-bas, tant le château que les différentes maisons.

Ginny soupira, le menton posé sur ses genoux remontés.

\- « Bill a tout dit je crois, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

\- Mais si Petite sœur ! Raconte nous tout le reste !

\- Freeeed ! Arrête un peu... Ginny, tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Hermione.

\- Évidemment, je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé là-bas - _elle retint un frisson de panique et de dégoût-_ et je me rappelle très bien d'ici... J'aimerais juste savoir ce que foutait cette foutu poupée de merde dans ce putain de couloir...

\- GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY ! TON VOCABULAIRE, S'IL TE PLAIT !

\- Pardon M'man... »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, et les autres se retinrent d'en faire autant devant le regard noir de la matriarche aux cheveux flamboyants. Bill entama un mouvement pour se lever puis il se ravisa et reprit la parole.

\- « Gin' on a oublié quelque chose. Tu étais, enfin, l'autre Ginny était en train de me parler, tu m'a demandé d'où venait la poupée sur mon canapé, puis tu as disparue. Volatilisée. Pouf comme ça, dans une espèce de lumière bizarre, limite scintillante. Et après, j'ai vu la poupée retomber au sol et je l'ai attrapé. Et la suite, vous la connaissez. »

Le silence qui régnait n'était même pas troublé par les jumeaux infernaux. Tous réfléchissaient en cœur pour tenter de comprendre la situation. Il se faisait tard, presque vingt-trois heures et Molly frappa des mains faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- « Bon ! Tout le monde au lit, demain nous tâcherons de démêler tout ceci au clair. Et ne traînez pas ! Quand à la poupée, elle est sous bonne garde, soyez sans crainte. Allez ! Hop ! Au lit tout le monde !

\- Maman ! C'est

\- les vacances et

\- demain on n'a

\- rien de prévu !

\- Fred, Georges, au lit avant que je n'utilise ma baguette pour vous faire monter plus vite ! »

Et c'est ronchonnant que tout ce petit monde grimpa les marches jusqu'à leurs chambres. Mais bien évidemment, ordonnez à une troupe d'ados survoltés d'aller se coucher, ils n'en feront rien. Percy ayant la plus grande chambre, ils se faufilèrent rapidement dedans, qui s'installant sur le lit, qui sur le fauteuil du bureau, qui sur le bureau lui même. Fred traîna Ginny au milieu du tapis et la pressait de raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais Bill posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son cadet, et Ginny put s'asseoir où elle le désirait, près du lit, sur le tapis.

\- « Apparemment, le temps ici c'est écoulé différemment de là-bas. Outre le fait que Ginny n'avait pas changé d'âge, mais que moi, j'avais rajeuni de presque dix ans, une journée et demie et une nuit complète se sont écoulées, alors qu'ici ça a duré quelques heures. Percy, tu peux confirmer ? - _Percy murmura un oui discret, le nez rivé sur ses chaussures_.- Vous voulez savoir quoi exactement ? »

Pour une fois, Ron devança les jumeaux et surprit tout le monde en prenant la parole, lui qui n'avait rien dit lors de la réunion de crise.

\- « S'il s'est passé une journée et demie, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez visité le château ? Vous avez... ? Non c'est dégueulasse ça. Pardon !

\- Oui Ron, tu es immonde ! Bill m'a fait visiter le château parce que contrairement à lui, je n'avait aucun nouveau souvenir. J'avais des bribes, genre je me souvenais de mon prénom, mais pas de mon nom de famille. Il m'a expliqué les maisons bizarres et tout. Et puis après on a manger, parce qu'il était déjà le soir là-bas. Et on a dormi. Bill tu fais le reste, je suis épuisée.

\- Alors le lendemain, on à fait pas mal de marche, y'avait un lac non loin de Poudlard, comme le lac noir mais en beaucoup plus joli et en moins dangereux. On marché pas loin de vingt-minutes pour y accéder. On a barboté un bon moment, on a pique-niquer, on est revenu à la bibliothèque pour tenter de comprendre ce que s'était passé. Puis on est retourné dans l'appartement du préfet-en-chef, on s'est douché chacun notre tour et

\- Tu as fait un chocolat chaud comme Maman !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Et tu ne l'as pas fini... tu as attrapé cette fichue poupée avant de le boire... et donc nous revoilà. Le trajet enfin le transport, je ne sais pas comment dire ça, c'est assez douloureusement passé pour moi. Nausée, vomissement, vertiges et maux de tête à assommé un troll. Une horreur. Maintenant j'aimerais bien savoir qui à mis cette poupée dans le couloir. En tout cas Percy, merci de m'avoir ramené à la maison rapidement. Même si je n'ai servi à rien, j'aurais eu l'occasion de voir la famille avant Noël prochain ! »

Percy prit une teinte pivoine et s'excusa une fois de plus de l'avoir dérangé et mit dans l'embarras. Ginny et Bill continuèrent de répondre aux questions, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, puis Ginny commença à piquer du nez et Hermione se leva et aida la jolie rousse à regagner sa chambre. Toutes les deux partageaient la même comme à chaque vacances que la brune passait au Terrier. Les garçons firent de même en regagnant leurs chambres et Bill resta un instant avec Percy.

\- « Percy, ce n'était pas ironique. Mes remerciements, tout ça, il faut que tu comprenne, malgré le désastre apparent, je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous. Tu m'as fait venir pour des raisons que toi seul connaît, parce que tu m'as dit avoir fait le rapport entre la momie, et l'Égypte donc moi. Et je comprends parfaitement le lien, il me semble que si la poupée avait été un dragon, tu aurais pensé à Charlie, et moi pareil. D'ailleurs... Il n'est pas là ces vacances-ci ?

\- Non, il est encore en mission. Ils ont découvert un groupement de dragon dans un coin reculé de je-ne-sais-où et il doit rester plus d'un mois pour les observer et tout. Tu étais sincère alors. Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment pensé que tu m'accablait. Bon, je dois finir mon travail avant d'aller me coucher, alors, bonne nuit Bill. À demain. »

En ce couchant, Bill eut l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir s'endormir, et craignait que les pensées paradoxales qui lui traversaient l'esprit ne l'empêche de se reposer. Mais il n'en fut rien, quelques minutes après s'être glissé sous la couverture moelleuse il s'endormit comme une pierre.

Au petit déjeuner, les jumeaux se penchaient l'un vers l'autre, murmurant en jetant des œillades rapides à leur mère. Arthur était déjà parti au ministère accompagné de Percy. Bill avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, trahissant la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer. Ginny posait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, qui lui caressait les cheveux machinalement. Ron comme à son habitude se préoccupait seulement de manger son petit déjeuner, poussant quelques soupirs d'aise tandis qu'Hermione le regardait d'un air à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Molly tournait et virait autour de la table, apportant toast et jus, déposant bacon et œufs dans les assiettes et laissa tomber une assiette quand Fred et George, Gred et Forge prononcèrent ces quelques mots de concert :

\- « Maman ! On voudrait tester la poupée !

Elle se figea un très court instant et Hermione et elle eurent la même réaction, les mêmes mots, énoncés sur le même ton péremptoire.

\- « NOON c'est trop dangereux ! »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et esquissèrent un petit sourire devant l'air penaud des deux adolescents.

\- « De toutes manières les enfants, cette fichue poupée est bien gardée, en sécurité et vous ne saurez pas où. »

Tandis que Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione s'amusaient à dégnommer le jardin, Fred et Georges fouillaient chaque recoin de la maison pour tenter de trouver la poupée, au grand dam de Molly qui transplanait à leurs côtés pour les faire cesser.(Ce qui, soyons honnêtes, amusait tant les jumeaux qu'ils finissaient par trouver des endroits plus improbables les uns que les autres pour calculer le temps que mettrait leur mère à les trouver.)

Bill était retourné s'allonger, prétextant un mal de tête persistant. Molly avait voulu contacter Charlotte de nouveau mais il avait refusé, avançant qu'un peu de repos mettrait fin à l'étau qui enserrait son crâne.

Le repas du midi fut étrangement silencieux. Mais Molly ne voulait pas s'en plaindre, ces choses-là arrivaient trop rarement à son goût. L'après-midi tirait en longueur, il faisait un temps maussade. alors que le matin avait été ensoleillé, il faisait à présent gris et la pluie ruisselait mollement sur les carreaux, tapotant de temps à autre à une vitre.

Par moment, le bruit de la bataille explosive ou des échecs sorciers retentissait, faisant sursauter la matriarche installée dans son fauteuil avec son tricot.

Hermione et Ginny étaient allongées sur le tapis, un livre chacune, mais la cadette des Weasley ne lisait pas, elle fixait d'un œil morne la vitre, perdue dans ses pensées. Impossible pour elle de se concentrer alors que son aventure ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle se demandait par ailleurs si elle devait en parler à Hermione, elle craignait que celle-ci n'en parle à Molly, ou pire, à Ron. Et puis elle avait promis à Bill et à elle-même de ne jamais en parler.

Elle était partagée entre rester ici au salon et faire semblant d'aller bien, monter dans sa chambre et faire semblant d'être fatiguée ou bien aller voir Bill pour pouvoir parler de tout ça et se libérer l'esprit un court instant.

Une tape sur l'épaule la tira de ses songes. Hermione la secouait comme un prunier.

\- « Gin' tu étais perdue là ! Je te disais donc que le chapitre que tu lis ne concerne que les troisième année, c'est pas la peine de le relire. Et puis tout le monde sait que...

\- Désolée je suis crevée, je monte dans ma chambre. »

Elle laissa tout le monde en plan, ils la regardaient, un sourcil levé, partir sans autre explication. À l'origine de son départ, l'idée d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre avait été présente dans son esprit, mais elle se retrouva planter devant la chambre de Bill, la main levée, l'index légèrement recourbé, prête à toquer. Elle hésitait. Puis après de longues minutes, elle se décida à frapper. Un marmonnement lui permit de rentrer.

Bill n'avait pas bouger quand sa sœur était entré. Il était immobile allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, le regard fixant le plafond. Elle se sentait toute petite dans cette pourtant petite chambre. Quelque chose l'intimidait sans qu'elle ne puisse définir quoi.

Le grand rouquin aux cheveux longs tourna légèrement la tête et s'assit d'un seul mouvement souple sur son lit. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux défaits pour les remettre en arrière et soupira.

\- « Gin'... pourquoi tu es montée ? C'est Maman qui t'envoie ?

\- Non, non je les ai laissés en plan. Je voulais aller me coucher, et je me suis retrouvée devant ta porte. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'en parler. Mais je peux rien dire à 'Mione ou aux autres... »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, soupira de nouveau puis tapotant le matelas, fit signe à Ginny de s'asseoir. Il savait que de toute manière, sa petite sœur ne viendrait pas amortisseur sur son lit, elle avait toujours préféré être sur le tapis de laine épaisse confortable (bien qu'usée jusqu'à la corde par les années). Bill sourit à une pensée furtive, il la revoyait petite, elle devait avoir trois ou quatre ans, assise en tailleur sur le tapis, écoutant un des contes de Beedle le Barde qu'il lui racontait, avec les gestes et les mimiques, débout sur son lit.

Et effectivement Ginny avait prit place sur le tapis, en tailleur, les doigts triturant un bout de laine qui dépassait.

Ils discutèrent pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce que retentisse le cri maternel à l'heure du dîner. Ils avaient été tant pris dans leur conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer, ni même entendu Bill et Arthur rentrer.

En quittant la chambre, Ginny avait le sourire. Pouvoir se libérer ainsi et parler avec Bill l'avait ravie. Elle semblait reposée et lorsqu'elle descendit au salon, Molly la serra dans ses bras en l'appelant « petite poussinette » lui collant au passage un baiser sonore sur le front.

Arthur monopolisa le repas, car au ministère, il avait eu fort à faire avec un lot de drôle de zizis vibrants qui mordaient leur propriétaire. Les enfants se retinrent d'exploser de rire durant le repas, laissant libre cours à leur gaieté dans le jardin après que le dernier morceau de tarte à la citrouille fut avalé. Il avait quand même fallu qu'Hermione passe outre son fou-rire pour expliquer à un Percy outré ce que leur père avait trouvé.

Dans son Lit, Ginny se tournait dans tous les sens. Impossible de trouver une position confortable, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, face à la fenêtre, la couverture sur les épaules. La pluie avait cessé de tomber en fin d'après-midi mais le ciel devait être couvert car aucune étoile n'était visible et la lune ne luisait pas. Hermione était endormie depuis longtemps et Ginny avait presque oublié sa présence tant son amie dormait silencieusement. Elle s'en rappela quand trois petits coups secs et faibles se firent entendre à la porte.

Elle sauta hors du lit, traversant la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et passa le bout de son nez hors de la chambre.

\- « Bill ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hermione dort dans ma chambre !

\- Oh ! Pardon j'avais complètement oublié. Je … je voulais te voir, te parler...

\- Dans ta chambre alors ! Je te rejoins dans une minute ! File ! »

Elle s'assura que son amie dormait toujours profondément, attrapa sa couverture et son boursoufflet qui bavait doucement sur l'oreiller puis quitta l'endroit silencieusement. Elle savait que la porte de Bill grinçait légèrement et fut agréablement étonnée de la voir déjà ouverte. Bill l'attendait sur le tapis, en tailleur, enroulé dans sa couverture comme elle-même l'était quelques instants auparavant.

Elle le rejoignit, toujours sur la pointe des pieds et se colla à lui après avoir déposé sa couverture sur celle de son frère.

Ginny étant toujours silencieuse, Bill prit la parole à voix basse :

\- « Depuis quand on a pas été aussi proche toi et moi? hum? j'ai dix ans de plus que toi, presque onze. on n'a jamais été à Poudlard en même temps, je n'ai jamais été présent à la maison pendant ta scolarité, hormis certaines vacances...

\- Quand on était petit, tu étais toujours là pour me défendre contre Charlie ou les jumeaux et je me blottissais dans tes bras. Et je me souviens que je montais sur tes épaules aussi comme si je chevauchais un dragon !

\- Mais on n'est plus petit depuis longtemps Gin'. En conclusion, j'ai toujours été un mauvais grand frère, jamais là pour sa petite sœur.

\- Mais si, regarde, tu es là aujourd'hui ! Profites, plutôt que regretter.

\- Tu as sûrement raison... »

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Bill entourant sa petite sœur de ses grands bras tachetés, enveloppés dans les couvertures, assis sur le tapis épais.

\- « Gin' tu t'endors, tu veux pas aller te coucher ?

\- Humpf c'est pas vrai !

\- Haha tu disais tout le temps ça quand tu étais petite, tu voulais rester avec nous !

\- Mais je veux rester avec toi. Là, j'arrive à ne plus penser à rien, j'ai plus les images dans la tête, je suis juste bien. Si je vais dans mon lit, elles vont revenir encore et je ne pourrais plus dormir... »

Il tordit son bras comme il put et attrapa deux coussins sur son lit pour les déposer à terre. Ginny se tourna vers lui, et sa main caressa la joue marquée, dessinant les contours de la cicatrice avec le doigts. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et déposa un baiser sur la trace indélébile imprimée dans les chairs. Il recula un peu, tant par peur de ce qu'elle allait peut-être faire que par dégoût de son propre visage, mais elle le retint et embrassa de nouveau la cicatrice, puis le front de son frère et s'allongea, la tête sur le coussin, recouverte par les couvertures. Elle murmura un « _Bonne nuit Bill_ » et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il fut tenté de la recouvrir des couvertures et de s'allonger dans son lit, mais la petite main de sa sœur tenait fermement la sienne.

Il s'allongea donc contre son dos, tel un bouclier protecteur et l'écouta respirer un long moment avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla troublé, vers cinq heures du matin, il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Ginny gémissait dans son sommeil et remuait contre son corps. Il se sentait durcir avec horreur, il voulut s'écarte mais une petite voix grinçante, presque un couinement se fit entendre :

\- « Non non, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Elle dormira jusqu'à la mort si tu ne la délivre pas maintenant.

\- Qui c'est ? Vous êtes où ? Et pourquoi vous nous infligez tout ça ? La poupée c'était vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Belle réussite la poupée. Mais c'est Potter qui aurait du la trouver. Sale Potter, sale sorcier maudit !"

Bill réfléchissait à toute vitesse, peut-être que la voix disait faux, Ginny dormait simplement et rêvait dans son sommeil, elle finirait par se réveiller. Dans cette optique, il secoua doucement sa sœur, l'appelant. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il se résolut à la pincer assez fort sur l'épaule, douleur qui aurait du la réveiller en catastrophe, mais il n'obtint qu'un gémissement.

\- « Pourquoi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi !

\- Potter doit mourir Monsieur, mon maître n'attend que ça !

\- Qui est tu ?

\- Crotchy, monsieur, de la maison Malefoy !

La petite créature s'approcha de Bill qui le découvrit enfin. Un elfe de maison, et de Malefoy, il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- « son sort est entre vos mains maintenant. Adieu ! »

Un pop caractéristique accompagna le transplanage de l'elfe. Bill sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il répugnait à réveiller sa sœur de la sorte. Il tremblait de froid et de stupeur. Il hésitait entre avertir sa mère et la réveiller au milieu de la nuit, et se débrouiller seul. Il prononça un « _accio Baguette_ » et tenta un _finite incantatem_ puis de nouveau tenta de réveiller sa sœur.

Encore une fois rien n'y fit. Il refusait de lui faire l'amour, et de toute façon, son corps ne voulait pas. Parfaitement flasque, la baguette de chair ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Assis en tailleur, il observait sa sœur dormir, le sommeil entrecoupé de soubresauts, de grognements de désir et de gémissements d'envie.

De longues minutes passèrent, puis il prit sa décision. Hors de question qu'il laisse mourir sa petite sœur, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Les larmes ruisselant sur ses tâches de son, il se rallongea contre le dos de Ginny et posa une main sur sa hanche. Un sanglot le secoua, il renifla et inspira profondément. Il ne savait pas comment procéder, ni comment il saurait que sa sœur serait sauvée. Il tenta de lui caresser le dos, en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle réagit pas un grognement et sa jambe droite, au dessus de la gauche remonta vers sa poitrine. Toujours en larmes, il continua de caresser le dos et les épaules, puis la pinça de nouveau, mais elle ne s'éveilla pas.

Bill poussa un soupir d'exaspération, puis se leva pour se moucher. Il sécha ses larmes et respira le plus calmement possible. Il retourna auprès de Ginny et recommença ses caresses, comme un ouvrier retourne au travail.

Il étendit ses caresses à la poitrine, Gin réagit aussitôt en cambrant les reins, faisant ressortir les deux monts de chairs. Il se refusait à passer sous le t-shirt, et caressait du bout du doigt, presque dégoûté Il frissonnait en sentant les mamelons durcir à son contact, il s'en voulait honteusement de sentir son sexe se durcir, il était au bord de la nausée et de nouveau les larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

Il supplia Ginny de ses réveiller pour mettre fin à son cauchemar. Mais rien n'y fit. Encore une fois, il inspira pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Il se positionna en cuillère derrière la jeune Weasley, essayant de ne pas l'effleurer de sa verge puis caressa la poitrine puis le ventre de sa jeune sœur. La sentir se mouvoir contre lui, tendre ses fesses et onduler dans son sommeil commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Il n'arrivait à se retenir de durcir.

Chaque caresse qu'il faisait provoquait un gémissement ou un mouvement, il s'enhardit malgré lui et caressa la cuisse exposée. Gin' bougea la jambe et exposa sa culotte au regard de Bill. Il rougit violemment et sa verge lui faisait mal. Il regarda l'heure et décida de s'absenter quelques minutes. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et ferma les yeux. Il pensa à sa femme et commença a se détendre un peu. Il se saisit prestement de son manche, coulissant rapidement et enfin se libéra du poids de la souffrance qu'il endurait jusque là. Ça n'était pas la libération la plus agréable qu'il fut, mais au moins, l'engin pourrait se tenir tranquille un moment.

De retour dans la chambre, il reprit sa place et se remit à caresser Ginny. Il espérait de tout cœur que des caresses suffiraient à la réveiller. Ayant perdu un peu de sa confiance précédemment acquise, il débuta pas la poitrine, puis descendit petit à petit sur le ventre se concentrant sur les seuls indices qu'étaient la respiration et les gémissements.

Après une énième inspiration profonde, il toucha la peau juste au dessus de l'élastique de la culotte. Ginny s'arque-bouta comme ayant reçu une décharge « eckeltrique ». Par acquis de conscience, il formula un « silencio » pour étouffer les bruits causés. Bill soupira, il pensa qu'il était dans la dernière ligne droite et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il réveille sa sœur. Il descendit un peu plus bas, caressant la peau au travers du tissu. Elle semblait gémir de plus belle, il continua à glisser ses doigts sur le tissus fin, sentant la chair se gonfler progressivement sous ses caresses. Le coton blanc s'humidifia légèrement, il était sur la bonne voie. Par Merlin, il espérait secrètement ne pas avoir à aller plus loin, il était déjà assez malade de faire subir ça à sa petite sœur. Ne se résignant pas, il appuya un peu plus ses caresse, cherchant le point sensible qui la ferait se tendre et s'éveiller.

De grosses larmes continuaient à rouler sur ses joues et se perdaient dans les cheveux lâchés de Ginny. Du bout des doigts, il palpait, caressait et pinçait doucement le tissu et la peau dessous, puis trouva (à l'aide des mouvements incontrôlés de sa cadette) l'endroit parfait. Il massa délicatement le bouton qui pointait sous le tissus, et au vu de la respiration haletante de Ginny, il sentait qu'il était proche du but. Il accéléra le frottement, ce qui accentua les mouvements de bassin de la jeune rouquine et plutôt que de se focaliser sur ce seul bourgeon, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le pourtour de son intimité. Il massait trois endroits différents en un seul mouvement et s'aperçut que la méthode était bonne. Ginny se cambrait plus que de raison et se frottait de plus en plus violemment à lui. Quelques minutes passèrent pourtant avant que L'orgasme ne secoue le corps endormi. Elle se raidit brusquement, et au vu de son visage, Bill savait qu'elle hurlait de plaisir. Il se félicita d'avoir usé d'un _silencio_. Malgré tout, elle ne se réveilla pas. Il commençait à paniquer, mais Ginny se tourna vers lui et se lova dans ses bras en murmurant « _Mon Harry, je t'aime..._ » . Soulagé, Bill ferma les yeux et de nouveau entourant sa petite sœur, il s'endormit, toujours sanglotant.

Un mal de tête carabiné éveilla Bill. Il avait des courbatures partout d'avoir dormi au sol. Il s'écarta vivement de sa sœur, et la secoua brutalement. Ginny, éberluée, ouvrit les yeux et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Molly comme à son habitude pendant les vacances ouvra la porte à la volée pour les réveiller. Elle ouvrit la bouche prête à crier.

\- « Maman ! Chut ! Entre !

\- Pourqu.. comme... enfin ! Explique moi Bill !

\- Assieds-toi sur le lit s'il te plaît. Voilà. Est-ce que vous avez gardé la pensine ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Je ne peux pas parler. je... va la chercher et reviens immédiatement. »

Molly leva un sourcil, mais devant l'air plus que sérieux de Bill et ses yeux bouffis, elle obtempéra et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'objet magique. L'aîné de la fratrie extirpa un puis deux puis trois fils de sa tempe à l'aide de sa baguette et tendit la pensine à sa mère. Il avait les épaules basses et encore une fois les larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage. L'attente fut longue mais quand Molly eut finit de visionner les pensées de son fils, sa bouche formait un O. Elle eut un regard pour lui, triste et gris, et s'évanouit après avoir déposé la pensine à terre. De gros sanglots secouaient Bill. Ginny s'approcha de lui, mais il la repoussa, honteux. Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle avait déjà plongé la tête dans la bassine magique. Elle ressortit presque aussitôt et le fixa du regard.

\- « Alors... tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Tout ce cirque c'était Malefoy ? Ou son elfe ?

\- Oui... Ginny je me sens sale, j'ai honte, je dois vous quitter. Je ne supporte plus de me regarder dans la glace. je...

\- Chuut, ça va aller Bill. Maman va se réveiller et on va tirer tout ça au clair. Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! tu ne peux pas te sentir coupable !

\- Oh la la... Bill, Ginny... Mon dieu mes enfants... J'appelle le ministère ! Ne bougez pas ! »

Bill aida Molly à se relever, puis lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce, il serra Ginny dans ses bras, la rassurant et il transplana chez lui.

Ginny resta seule dans la chambre, attendant le retour de Molly.

\- « Toi, dans ta chambre, consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Allez ouste ! Voilà, comme je vous disais... GINNY TU FILE ! »

Ginny n'attendit pas un nouveau sermon de sa mère et fila en quatrième vitesse dans la salle de bain, elle se doucha longuement et s'enferma dans sa chambre, qui par bonheur, avait été délaissée par Hermione, probablement occupée à lire. L'attente fut longue mais quand sa mère entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé à la poste, accompagnée du ministre de la magie, elle put enfin se libérer de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Décision fut prise de perquisitionner le manoir Malefoy, d'interroger Bill qui avait fuit, de garder Ginny et Harry sous bonne surveillance, puisqu'à l'origine c'était lui qui était visé avec Ginny.

Le reste des vacances fut morne et ennuyeux à mourir, Ginny ne sortait de sa chambre que pour manger et se laver. De temps à autre, Hermione venait lui tenir compagnie, lui racontait les derniers potins entendus, Harry venait aussi très souvent pour des raisons diverses et assez éloignées de celle d'Hermione.

La veille de la rentrée, Ginny somnolait sur son lit quand un bruit attira son attention. Un tout petit hibou grattait à la fenêtre. Elle lui ouvrit et récupéra le parchemin.

« _Ma sœur préférée, je suis désolé de m'être enfuit, mais c'était trop dur pour moi de rester faire face à Maman et à tout le monde. Encore plus dur de te faire face. Mes actes sont inexcusables, je le sais très bien. Fleur est au courant. Ne parlons plus de ça. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais mais je pense à vous tous, tous les jours , comme depuis chaque journée depuis mon départ après Poudlard. Embrasse les autres de ma part si tu veux._

 _Bill_ »

Elle resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis si longtemps. Elle rédigea un petit mot rapide, donna un Miamhibou au volatile et le pressa de retourner vers Bill. Ainsi fait, elle retourna à sa contemplation du plafond et s'endormit rapidement. Demain serait un nouveau jour, elle qui avait hâte d'être en vacances, était maintenant pressée d'être à Poudlard.


End file.
